Superstar
by honesthannah
Summary: He's a superstar. She's a nobody. But when his record label hosts a singing contest in Miami, it causes them to meet. She's always loved him, and now he's falling for her. And when they're caught kissing, it becomes a huge story, and it's a big mess. Will he break her heart to just save his reputation and be another obnoxious superstar? Or will love win? Give it a try! *New summary
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my latest story. It's called Superstar. And it's partially based on the song "Superstar" by Taylor Swift, but mostly it's based on my imagination. I hope you like it! **

Chapter One:

"Ally! Time to get up!" Her mother called from the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" Ally said, while getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes. After a few minutes, she decided on a pink floral top, pink skinny jeans, and her rose ballet flats completed the look.

"Good morning," She greeted her mom and dad as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart." Her father kissed her forehead as he walked past her. "You coming by the store to work today?" He asked her.

"Yea." She smiled and nodded. She loved working at Sonic Boom**(1)**. Her favorite part of being there was being around all of the instruments. She loved music. It allowed her to show the world who she really was, even though no one but her parents and friends had ever heard her songs. She didn't have stage fright, she was just a shy person in general and she hated public speaking of any kind, especially performing.

"Here you go." Her mother set a plate of waffles down in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Mom." Ally smiled. She quietly began to eat.

"I'll see you later." Her dad said to Ally and her mother, before he left the house to go to Sonic Boom.

Ally finished eating her breakfast and got up from the table. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her backpack before coming down again.

"Bye Mom." She called from the door.

"Do you need a drive?" Her mother asked.

"No. Trish is driving me!" Ally told her.

"Okay! Bye honey! Have a nice day!" Her mom replied.

Ally walked down the steps and smiled as she saw her friend's car parked outside of her house.

"Hey Trish!" Ally greeted her and hugged her. Trish was a short, Latina girl, with a loud attitude and wardrobe. Trish wasn't afraid to say what she felt, a skill that Ally admired, even though she knew she would never be able to be like that.

"Hey Ally." Trish smiled. "You ready to go?"

"As always." Ally nodded and both of the girls got into the car. Trish turned on the radio. Austin Moon's latest single started playing and both of them started singing along to the song:

_I'll be your entertainer  
I'm puttin on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave ya  
Wa- Wa- wantin' more  
I see you fascinated  
I've got ya hypnotized  
White gloves put you dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_  
_1-2-3 I dissapear_  
_Comin' right back so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessin' girl_  
_I'm impressive girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, uh, listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_  
_I'll put a spell on you_  
_I'm somethin' like a genie_  
_Girl I'll make your wish come true_

_And now our time is runnin'_  
_With every grain of sand_  
_So here's the grand finale_  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_Comin' right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_  
_We'll meet again my baby_  
_And I promise that I won't disappear_  
_I'll be right here_  
_And I won't be won't be won't be_  
_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_  
_1-2-3... I disappear_  
_I'm coming right back, so stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion_

They finished singing and laughed **(2).**

Within minutes they had arrived in the parking lot of Marino High School.

"That was great." Trish giggled.

"Oh yea. We're totally going to be the next big stars." Ally said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean!" Trish said. "But, you actually can be." She hinted.

Ally sighed. "Trish. We've had this conversation before. I don't like talking to people! So I definitely can't sing for them!" Ally spoke as they started walking towards the building.

"Come on Als!" Trish pleaded. "You have an amazing voice and you write awesome songs! Come on! You can totally do it!"

"You know I can't Trish! And besides, no one would expect me of all people to be a singer. I'm just Ally Dawson, straight-A student." Ally said.

"Exactly! That's another reason for you to go to a record producer! It'll be unexpected! It would be totally awesome!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yea. Well sorry to crush your dreams Trish, but it's never gonna happen." Ally said, ending the discussion because they had just reached the doors.

Trish sighed at her in exasperation and went off to her locker. Ally smiled as her friend left and then made her way towards her locker.

* * *

- A few hours later-

Ally was working her shift at Sonic Boom. She had gone there right after school, just as she had told her dad she would. The store was almost empty. It was the evening and all of the afternoon rush had died down. So Ally leaned against the counter, writing in her songbook. The brown leather-bound journal was her diary, songwriting book, and journal. All in one. And she never let anyone see it. Not even Trish or her parents.

"Oh my god Ally!" Trish ran into the store, out of breathe.

"Trish!" Ally dropped her work and ran to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Trish brushed her off. "But I just heard the biggest news ever!" She shrieked.

"What is it?!" Ally asked, curious.

"Austin Moon's label is having a singing competition! They are looking for the next biggest star- here in Miami! They'll choose one winner who gets their own recording contract and gets to work with Austin on an album!" Trish squealed. "And Austin is going to be mentoring and judging the contests!"

"Oh my god!" Ally stepped back, shocked. She couldn't believe it. The Austin Moon was coming to there. To Miami. It was amazing news. She, like most girls throughout the country, had a huge crush on him. And she couldn't believe that he was going to be in her city in a few weeks!

"Isn't it great?!" Trish exclaimed, squealing with joy. And then she gasped suddenly. "Oh. My. God."

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, worriedly.

"This. Is. Perfect." Trish spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You can totally enter Ally! I know you can do it! You can win the recording contract!" The Latina said, excitedly.

"Uh….. NO." Ally rejected immediately. "You know I'm not good in public! There's no way I'll be able to sing in front of hundreds of people! Especially someone as successful as Austin!" Ally started pacing around the store. "Nope. I'm not going to do it."

"Come on Ally!" Trish begged, a little annoyed. "You can totally do this! I have hope in you! And so do your parents! Come on! Pleeeeeaaassseeeeeee!"

Ally knew that Trish wouldn't relent unless she agreed. Trish would've bothered her about it for the next few weeks. So she knew there was no way she could get out of it.

"Fine." Ally sighed. "I'll do it."

"OMG! Yes!" Trish gushed and squeezed her tight. "You are totally going to blow their minds!"

"I guess I'm really going to go through this." Ally said.

"Yes you will! And I'll make sure that you don't back out. This going to be so great!" Trish hugged her again and ran out of the store happily.

"I guess I'm going to be on national TV." Ally laughed nervously. "I'm really going to do it. I'm going to sing in public." She sighed, nervously. "Why did I let Trish convince me into doing this!"

**So what did you guys think? I hope you like it!**

**(1) I do not own Sonic Boom**

**(2) I do not own Illusion by Ross Lynch**

**~honesthannah :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! The response I got just for the first chapter is amazing! Thank you soo much guys! It really made my day! Here's chapter two! I hope you like it!**

Chapter Two:

"Wake up, Austin!" his mother's voice woke Austin from his sleep. Austin groaned, getting up from bed. Today was going to be another busy day. Press interviews after press interviews, meetings after meetings, and another performance. Now don't get me wrong, Austin loved his life. He really did. It's just sometimes he wished he could be a normal teenager. He would've loved to go to high school instead of having to be homeschooled. And he would've loved to be able to play a sport, but he couldn't because it was "a risk of him getting hurt" as his record label owner Jimmy Starr said. **(1) **But what he really wanted to do was find a girl that wasn't only after him for his fame.

Sighing, he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?" his mother asked him, while setting down his breakfast. It was pancakes, his favorite.

"Okay." Austin shrugged.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have a meeting with Starr Records at ten." His father said, while reading a newspaper.

"Right." Austin had forgotten. He knew he had meetings, he just could never remember with who and when. He looked at the time. It was eight thirty. He had to hurry. He quickly gobbled down the pancakes.

"Thanks Mom!" He called, while leaving the table and running up to his room.

He went to his closet, thinking about what he should wear. If it were up to him, he would've just shown up in jeans and a t-shirt. But no, he couldn't. It was Starr Records and he had to look "presentable" as his mother had told him over and over.

He finally decided on black jeans, a long-sleeved, blue plaid shirt, and white high tops. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was pondering over whether or not to brush his hair. He decided not to.

"Austin! Come on! We're leaving or else we'll be late!" his father called from the stairs.

Austin sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "Coming!" he yelled, before grabbing his phone and sunglasses.

He hopped down the stairs, where his parents were waiting for him at the door.

"Let's go." His mother motioned towards the door.

Austin followed his parents out of their mansion in Malibu. They entered the car and drove off.

"Now you know you be on your very best behavior." Mimi instructed Austin, who was in the backseat.

"I know!" Austin sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to do anything wrong.

"And that means no talking back. Even if you don't like something that Jimmy says." Mike added, while controlling the wheel.

"Alright!" Austin said, exasperated. His parents always had this conversation with him before any meeting or interview that they were going to.

His parents began talking about their store, Moon's Mattress Kingdom **(2).**Austin went on his phone and zoned them out. He hated when his parents started talking about the store. His parents were going to make him take over the business, but luckily he had been discovered by Jimmy Starr and given a recording contract with Starr Records, one of the most famous record labels out there.

* * *

Within minutes they had pulled into the parking lot of the label. His mother and father got out of the car, but Austin hadn't noticed. He was too busy with his phone.

"Austin!" his mother snapped him out of his thoughts. She held the car door open. "We're here."

Austin groaned and got out of the car.

"I'll take that." His father said, while grabbing Austin's phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" Austin exclaimed.

"You will get this back when we are done with the meeting." Mike said, while putting the phone is his pocket.

Austin sighed, annoyed.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Mimi declared. The three of them walked into the building. They approached the front desk.

"We're here to see Mr. Starr." His father said to the receptionist.

"Mr. Starr. The Moons are here to see you." The young girl said to the intercom.

"Send them in." Jimmy replied.

"Right through those doors." She pointed in the direction of the office, smiling.

"Thank you." Mimi said, while nudging Austin forward.

"Come! Sit down!" Jimmy said, as they entered the room.

Austin slumped down in a chair, wanting to get the meeting over with already, so he could have his phone back.

His mother nudged him, glaring at him.

Austin sighed and sat up straight. Mimi then smiled and turned to face Jimmy. "So what did you want to tell us?" she asked.

"I have great news." Jimmy leaned forward on his desk, excitedly. "Starr Records is going to sponsor a singing competition! It's going to be in Miami, Florida. And I was thinking that Austin could be one of the judges and mentor the contestants!" Jimmy explained. "The winner will get a recording contract with Starr Records and they will get to work with you on their own album!"

"Ohhh! How exciting! What do you think about that Austin?" Mimi turned to face him, giving him the-answer-better-be-yes look.

"That sounds like fun." Austin faked excitement and gave his best fake smile. He didn't want to go to Miami and be mobbed by hundreds of girls who only wanted to say that they met him. He didn't want to have to mentor some wannabes who probably didn't have a chance in the world of entertainment. But he had no choice to. He had to or else he would've lost his contract. And he couldn't risk that because then he would have to work at his parents' store.

"I knew you would love the idea!" Jimmy beamed. "You will be leaving for Miami in a few days. We'll sort out all of the details in the next couple of days and I will let you know everything soon." he added.

"That's great. Thank you Mr. Starr." Mike shook his hand.

"Don't you have something to say Austin?" Mimi hinted at him.

"Thanks a lot Jimmy. This is such an amazing opportunity." Austin said, through gritted teeth.

"I'll see you guys soon." Jimmy told them as they left the office.

"There. We had the meeting. Can I have my phone back now?" Austin asked, as they were walking out if the building.

"Where were your manners?" Mimi scolded him. "I swear you were much more better behaved before you got famous." She shook her head, disappointed. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry." Austin mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Let's just head off to the photo shoot." Mimi said, while getting into the car.

Austin sighed and sat down in the backseat.

Yup. It was going to be another great day in the life of Austin Moon. Not. He and his parents had been constantly arguing over how he had been changing since he had gotten famous. How he was always misbehaving and talking back nowadays. And how he had lost his touch with the world.

"You need to stay grounded." His mother always told him. But he had just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was the end of the day. And Austin had done two photo shoots for magazine covers, three interviews, and had two performances at the beach club.

Austin was now lying on his bed, on his laptop. His parents still hadn't giving him his phone back.

"We need to talk." His father said, while entering Austin's room with. Mimi followed.

"What's up?" Austin asked, while closing his laptop.

"You've changed a lot since you became famous." His father spoke.

Not another one of these speeches. Austin rolled his eyes in irritation.

"We've really had enough of it." His mother added, seriously.

"So we've decided that from now on, you're going to be treated like a normal kid." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, sitting up from his bed.

"It means no phone, computer, or TV until you start behaving yourself." Mimi replied.

"What? That's not fair!" Austin exclaimed.

"And that also means that you will have no phone or computer when you go to Miami. And we'll be making sure you don't." His father said, arms folded.

"But that's not fair!" Austin whined.

"No buts. End of discussion." His father said, ending the conversation. "Have a good night." His parents left.

_Yeah right._ Austin thought. _I'm definitely going to have a good night after that._

He sighed and lay down on his bed, annoyed.

He really couldn't wait for this competition thing to be over with.

**Soooo what did you think? Sorry if it was a little short, I'll try my best to make the next ones longer! Should I continue? Any suggestions? I'm open to them!**

**(1). I do not own Jimmy Starr or Starr Records. Disney Channel does.**

**(2). I do not own Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Disney Channel does. :P**

**Write on my loves! You all are awesome! And I hope you all know that!**

**~honesthannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter three! Enjoy :P**

Chapter Three:

Ally was sitting in the practice room with Trish on Saturday. It had been two days she had heard the news of Austin Moon's arrival to Miami and had agreed to enter the competition. Now, they were preparing for her audition.

"Alright. So you walk into the room. Or onto the stage." Trish instructed. Ally stood up and pretended to enter the room. "What do you say?" Trish hinted.

"Hi. I'm Ally Dawson and- " Ally began to speak, quietly.

"Stop!" Trish cut her off. "You have to be more confident Ally! It's an audition. These people are going to e judging you on everything you do the minute you walk onto that stage! You're not helping a customer! You're trying to make your dream come true!" Trish exclaimed. "Now start again!" she sat back down in her chair.

Ally pretended to enter the room.

"What's your name?" Trish asked, acting as if she was a judge.

"Ally Dawson." Ally spoke confidently.

"Well Ally, we wish you good luck. You may begin whenever you're ready." Trish said.

Ally nodded and walked over to the piano. She sat down and she froze.

"Why aren't you playing anything?" Trish asked, annoyed. "This _is _an audition!"

"I haven't picked out a song to perform yet!" Ally explained.

"Why not?" Trish spoke. "That's the first thing you should've done!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't have time. I was doing this think called working and going to school." Ally spoke sarcastically. "Besides you only told me two days ago!"

Trish sighed. "Fine. Whatever. The audition's not for another two weeks anyway. You have some time. I think this is enough rehearsal for today." She got up. "I'll see you later." She left the room.

Ally sighed and rolled her eyes as Trish left the room. Trish seemed to be more into the competition than she was, and she was the one performing. But Trish probably just wanted to meet Austin, which was why she was pushing Ally so much. She sat down by the piano and opened her songbook, flipping through the pages.

She was looking at all of the songs she had written over the years and was trying to find the "perfect" audition piece. It had to be one that caught the judges' attention and made her stand out above everyone else. And it also had to be good enough to win her some fans in the competition.

* * *

Austin got up from his bed. It had been two days since he had found out about the competition and his parents had taken away his phone, laptop, and TV.

He slumped downstairs, not in the mood to see them. He was still pissed off. He hadn't done anything wrong. He sat down at the kitchen table, not saying a word.

"Here's your breakfast." His mother handed him a plate with eggs on it. Sunny side up. Just as he liked them. But Austin knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make him forgive her and his father. But he wouldn't fall for her tricks that easily.

He grabbed the plate and ate in silence.

His mother sighed. "Look. I know you're mad at your father and I. But it's for your own good." His mother smiled at him gently. His father wasn't at the house. He had gone to the mattress store early that morning.

Austin just ignored her. A simple apology didn't help anything.

Mimi got up. "Fine. Be angry. It's not going to help you." She walked over to the sink and began washing some of the dishes.

Austin got up and started to leave the room, irritated.

"Don't forget you have some interviews to do promoting the competition!" his mother called after him.

Austin just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to get dressed.

There hadn't been a day since he had first gotten discovered that he wasn't busy. He always had interviews or meetings to go to. And he really missed being a normal kid. He missed the days when he had actually enjoyed making music. Before it had become so stressful and before he was always in the limelight. Before people were watching his every move and before he had to be careful about everything he said or did. When he was younger and he said something wrong, his parents would've just grounded him or punished him. But now that he was famous, things were different. If he said something wrong, it would be all over the news and the press would be all over him.

He missed the old days of being a little kid and dreaming of being a pop star. And now that he had achieved that, he almost regretted it. Music was supposed to be fun. It used to be a way for him to express himself doing something he loved. Sure he loved the fame. Who wouldn't? He sometimes just wished that he could go back to before he had gotten signed. To when his life was truly happy.

Sighing, he picked out random clothes and walked downstairs. He grabbed his car keys from the table by the door and was about to leave.

"Stop." His mother commanded.

Austin turned around. "What now? Are you going to take away my car keys, too?" He asked, annoyed.

"No. I just wanted to… forget it." Mimi walked away, upset.

Austin regretted snapping at her. He knew he should've came after her and apologized. But he realized that he was running late for his interview. He sighed sadly and left the house.

* * *

"I'm Hannah Matthews and this is Celebrity Hot Spot." **(1). **The reporter said to the camera. She was a young woman, who looked like she was about 20. She had long, dark blonde hair and a warm personality. He had done interviews with her before and she was really friendly.

"I'm here with teen pop sensation Austin Moon." She continued. "Thanks for coming Austin," she faced him.

"It's always a pleasure Hannah." He smiled and held out his arms for a hug.

They hugged and both laughed.

"So Austin. I hear you're going to be in Miami in a few weeks. Tell me about that." Hannah looked at him and held her microphone to his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to be a judge in a singing competition." He answered. "It's being sponsored by Starr Records and I'm also going to be mentoring the contestants. The winner will win a recording contract with Starr Records and they'll get a chance to work with me on a song." He said, faking excitement.

"Ohhh! That sounds like fun! Are you excited?" Hannah asked.

"Of course." Austin replied. "I love going to Miami. I always have a blast there. And this time I'll be staying there for a few weeks instead of a few days."

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself." Hannah smiled genuinely.

"Thank you." He beamed.

"Now what about your love life?" Hannah questioned. "Any news on that?"

"Nope." He laughed. "I'm just looking for the perfect girl, like anyone else."

"And who may that be?"

"Someone who is confident in who they are and doesn't let anyone break them down." He answered honestly.

"Maybe you'll find her in Miami." Hannah smiled.

"Maybe. You never know." He laughed.

Hannah laughed. "Well thank you for joining us Austin. It's always fun interviewing you."

"Thank you Hannah. It's always fun being interviewed by you." He countered.

They both giggled.

"I'm Hannah Matthews," she said.

"And I'm Austin Moon," he grabbed the microphone from her hands, playfully.

"And you're watching Celebrity Hot Spot. We'll see you next time." Hannah spoke through laughter.

"And we're clear." The camera man said. "Good job."

"Thanks again Austin." Hannah turned to face him and smile.

"Anytime Hannah." He grinned.

"Have fun in Miami." She said.

"Thanks." He replied. They said their goodbyes and left.

Austin entered the house. "Hey mom." He called out. He hoped that she still wasn't mad at him from that morning.

"Hey sweetie." She entered from the kitchen. "I saw your interview. You did a nice job."

"Thanks Mom." He smiled. "Uh….about before….. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He apologized.

"It's fine. We all have our days. Do you want something to eat?" Mimi offered.

"Sure." He shrugged and they both went to the kitchen. He was happy that they had made peace. Or at least they weren't mad at each other anymore.

* * *

Ally was on her bed, watching the latest Celebrity Hot Spot interview. She couldn't help but giggle and be giddy as she watched the video. Austin was just so funny and good looking, she couldn't help herself. She was completely head-over-heels in love with him.

She listened closely as he told Hannah about the girl of his dreams. He wanted someone who was confident and believed in themselves. And at that moment Ally made up her mind. She was going to get Austin Moon to fall for her during the competition. And she had just the song to sing.

**Tada! What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! Reviews and faves and follows would be awesome!**

**The next one will be longer. I'll try my best to make sure it is longer :)**

**(1). I do not own if it actually exists. And I based the interviewer on me haha :P**

**Rock on!**

**~honesthannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to keep this short, so here's chapter four.**

Chapter Four:

It had been a long weekend. Well at least it had been for Ally. She had been working at Sonic Boom all day long on Saturday and Sunday. It was now Sunday evening. And the sun had begun to set. Ally was tired. She hadn't left the counter since she came into work at ten that morning. She hadn't even had a lunch break.

"Hey Alls." Trish walked into the store.

"Hi Trish." She mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"I got you a cupcake." The Latina held out a bag.

"There's no eating in the store!" Ally whined. "On second thought, gimme that. I haven't had anything to eat all day." She said, hungrily eyeing the bag.

Trish giggled. "Here you go." She handed the bag to Ally.

Ally devoured the cupcake within seconds.

"Wow! You're hungry!" Trish exclaimed.

"I haven't eaten since this morning." Ally pouted, defensively. "Don't judge."

"I won't." Trish said. "Speaking of judging, did you come up with a song yet?"

"No. I haven't had time to work on it yet! But I do have a few ideas." Ally said.

"The competition's in two weeks Ally! You have to hurry!" Trish said, worriedly.

"Relax Trish! We only found out about it like three days ago. Don't worry. I'll finish it before my audition." Ally tried to calm her down.

"You better!" Trish said.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Is that all you came in here for? To pressure me about my song?"

"Nope." Trish said, popping the "p". "I wanted to hangout. It's Sunday night. And tomorrow's another school day. So we should do something fun."

Ally sighed. "Fine." She walked around from the counter and walked to the storage room.

"Dad! I'm going out with Trish! I'll see you at home!" She called.

Lester walked out of the room, holding a clip board. "Alright. Hello Trish."

"Hello Mr. Dawson." Trish smiled.

"Don't stay out too long." Ally's father said.

"Don't worry. We won't." Ally kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the store with Trish.

* * *

Ally was on her bed, finally working on her song. She and Trish had spent the rest of the day hanging around the mall, going to the beach, and just talking. And it had been great.

"Hey sweetie." Her mom walked into the room.

"Hey Mom." Ally said, sitting up and closing her songbook.

"I've heard that you're going to audition for that contest." Penny spoke, while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"How did you find out?" Ally asked. She had wanted it to be a surprise.

"Trish told me." Her mother answered.

Ally sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course Trish wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth closed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you." Penny continued. "I know you can do it. You're very talented and I know that you can do anything that you set your mind to." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Ally said sincerely. And they hugged.

"Your father and I are so proud of you. You are such a hard working, intelligent, beautiful, and gifted young woman." Penny told her.

"Thanks mom." Ally grinned. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I love you sweetheart." Her mother kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Mom." Ally responded and hugged her back.

"Goodnight honey." Penny said, while leaving the room.

"Night Mom." Ally smiled and went back to her songwriting.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Austin's mom shouted, following him. "Why did you walk out of there? That was beyond rude! What were you thinking?!"

Austin had just come back from another photo shoot. This one was to take photos for the competition. After a long two hours of changing outfits, going back to hair-and-make up, and striking countless poses, Austin had had enough. He had just stormed off of the set.

"I didn't feel like doing the photo shoot anymore." He shrugged.

"You can't just do that!" Mimi yelled. "Now you go back in there and apologize! And continue doing that photo shoot!"

"No." Austin refused. And he started walking out of the parking lot of the studio.

"Austin Monica Moon! You get back here this second!" his mother screamed.

Austin knew that the smart decision would've been to turn around and listen to her. But he didn't want to. He just couldn't take it anymore. He needed a break. Just some time to relax and be himself. Putting on his hood and sunglasses, as to not get spotted by paparazzi, he continued walking.

He really didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He didn't even know why he had left the studio. Yes, he was frustrated and annoyed. But usually he would just keep his mouth shut and get the photo shoot or meeting or interview or whatever he was doing done with. But that day was different. That day he had finally done something that he had been waiting to do for years. He had left and gone to the park.

Yea I know. It's pretty childish. A seventeen year old going to a park. But Austin hadn't been to one in two years. Two long years. And he had the time of his life going on the swings and jumping off in the middle of the air. He loved being on the monkey bars and going down the slide. He loved everything about the park. But what he loved most of all, was the freedom that he had felt. No one was telling him what to do or say or where to go. He could just be his immature self that he had been forced to hide for two years. And it felt great. Until he had gotten recognized and had to leave before he got surrounded.

* * *

Now he was walking home. Feeling carefree as can be. Until he realized exactly what he had done and exactly how much trouble he would be in once he got inside. He had left in the middle of a photo shoot. Of course at the time, he didn't think it would've been a great deal. But now he realized that he had cost them a lot of money. Money for the cameras, money for the crew, money for the clothing, and money for the studio. And he was in deep s***.

His parents would be furious with him. No. They would be beyond furious. But they didn't understand why he had started acting out. They didn't know how being famous had really changed him. They didn't get how he felt and they never bothered to listen to him. All they ever did was scream at him for being rude and selfish and irresponsible. But they never really saw what fame had done to him. Austin realized that they shouldn't be mad at him and if they were, then he would defend himself.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had reached his house. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _He thought and began to open the door. He knew that he would probably have the biggest fight with his parents that he had had ever. And he was ready.

Austin didn't see anyone waiting for him by the door. He let out a sigh of relief. He cautiously walked down the hall and began to ascend the stairs.

"Austin." His father's voice echoed through the house.

Austin groaned and started walking back down. "Yea?" He spoke, quietly.

"Come into the living room." His father commanded.

Austin slowly walked into the room. His parents were sitting down on the couch, their arms folded and their faces expressionless, but serious.

"What's up?" He asked, innocently.

"Sit down." Mimi instructed. Austin took a seat reluctantly, looking from his mother to his father. None of them said anything.

"So…" Austin began.

"Your mother told me what happened this afternoon. Do you care to explain yourself?" Mike spoke calmly. But Austin knew that his father was trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Well….. I walked out of the photo shoot." Austin answered, quietly, looking down at the floor.

"I know that!" Mike snapped, standing up. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I dunno." Austin mumbled, looking up at his father. "I just didn't feel like doing the photo shoot anymore."

"Ohhh. You didn't 'feel like it' did you?" Mike raised his voice. "Well no one asked you what you felt like doing! Everyone had a job to do and you jeopardized all of them! Do you know how much money you cost those people? What were you thinking?!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" Austin yelled back, standing up. "I just wanted a break!"

"You can't just leave because you want a break Austin! Those people were counting on you, so that they could get money to feed their families!"

"You don't think I know that!" Austin shouted.

"Then why the hell would you do such a stupid thing and walk out in the middle of a photo shoot?!" Mimi jumped in to the argument.

"You've become so different since you became famous. It's like we can't even recognize you." Mike spoke quietly.

"What happened to you Austin?" his mother asked. "What happened?"

"Don't you get it?" Austin shouted. "I'm sick of being famous. I hate how I have to act so reserved and polite in public! And I can't play any sports because I can get hurt and I can't be silly or immature because it will ruin my 'reputation.' I've had no free time just to myself in the past two years! I haven't been able to be a normal kid! I haven't been able to enjoy music the way I did before. Being famous has ruined everything!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier how you felt?" Mimi asked, hurt.

"You never listened to me." Austin answered. "All you ever told me was how I was 'changing' and how you didn't like the 'new' me. But you never even bothered to ask me how I actually felt! Or how it was affecting me!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse you be rude and have no manners!" his father yelled. "You're mother and I raised you better than that!"

"You see!" he exclaimed. "You still don't listen!" Sighing in exasperation, he started to leave the room. There was nothing left to say. He thought that if he had told his parents how he felt, and then they would understand. But he was wrong.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike shouted. "We're not done talking."

"I'm done." Austin said, angrily. "I thought that you guys would've understood if I told you how I felt. But clearly I was wrong. You'll never understand anything." He turned around and left the living room. He started storming out of the house.

"You're not leaving!" his father screamed.

"Yes I am!" Austin talked back. He was by the front door.

"No you're not. Because you're grounded." Mike folded his arms.

Austin was shocked. His parents hadn't grounded him in years.

"Hand over the keys." Mike demanded, holding his hand out.

But Austin kept his ground, glaring at his father heatedly.

"Hand. Over. The. Keys." His father repeated. A hint of impatience in his voice.

"Fine. Whatever." Austin mumbled. He took his car keys out of his pocket and gave them to his father. "I don't care." He walked past his mother, who was watching everything in the hallway, and stormed up the stairs.

"We're not finished!" Mike called from the stairs.

"Yes we are!" Austin shouted back.

"No we're not Austin!" His father spoke seriously. "We'll discuss the rest of this in the morning!"

Austin ignored him and walked into his room. Making sure to slam the door loudly behind him. He lay down on his bed, frustrated, his arms folded. Sometimes he really, really hated his parents.

Yup. His life was really great. Not.

**OHHHH! Drama! That did not turn out good!**

**What did you guys think? Please review (pretty please ****)**

**I'll be your best friend!**

**No, but seriously reviews would be awesome (as well as faves and follows) :P**

**Until next time!**

**~honesthannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG thank you so much for all of the reviews and faves and follows! I love you all! But I have a question, am I going to slow in this story? Should I speed up? Let me know! **

**Well, anyways, here's chapter five!**

Chapter Five:

Austin woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He didn't have enough sleep that night. He had been too angry and upset to fall asleep. He got out of bed, groaning. Today, he would have to face his parents after their huge fight. He sighed, standing up. It was now or never. He didn't want to, but he would've had to eventually.

He quietly and slowly climbed down the stairs, prepared for whatever they would say. He heard his parents in the kitchen. He walked in cautiously.

"Morning." He said, not wanting to give them the chance to speak first.

"Morning," his father mumbled, while reading the newspaper.

"Morning." His mother returned the greeting, blandly, placing a plate of toast down in front of him.

Austin looked at the both of them, but none of them said anything else. So he receded to eating his breakfast silently.

Even after he was done, his parents hadn't said a word.

Austin sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. And for leaving the studio. And for storming out of the room." He decided to start the conversation.

His parents remained silent, not saying anything.

"What?!" He asked, annoyed, looking at them. "What else do you want me to say?! I apologized. Okay?"

"You're still not excused for your behavior yesterday, mister." His father looked at him, unsmiling. "It was completely uncalled for and disrespectful."

"Well I apologized!" Austin exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It still doesn't give you a right to act the way you did." Mimi spoke, sternly. "It was totally unnecessary."

"Well I'm sorry." He mumbled, folding his arms.

"We know you are," Mike said. "But you were in no position to act the way you did."

"Then what position was I in?" Austin retorted. "No one ever asks me what I want. All everyone ever does is tell me how to act or what to say or what to do or where to go."

"You are a minor. And as your parents and guardians, we have control over what you do." Mike told him.

"Then when _do_ I get a say? It's my life and my career!" Austin sat up in his chair, angrily. "I should be allowed to say or do what I want to!"

"When you are old enough to make your own decisions, then you will be given the option." Mike said. "But until then, you do what we tell you to do."

"Great." Austin muttered, sarcastically. He sat back in his chair, his arms folded.

"There is no need for your sarcasm. This is a very serious matter." Mimi said angrily.

Austin rolled his eyes.

"Go to your room!" Mike commanded, rising from his chair.

"You guys still don't get it!" Austin stood up. "You don't understand how I feel! Or how this has all been for me!"

"Go to your room!" Mike repeated, shouting.

"Fine." Austin muttered, leaving the table. "You'll never understand anyway."

"Don't you sass me mister!" His father spoke loudly.

"Whatever." Austin said, leaving the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs and entered his room. Sighing loudly, he lay down on his bed. Would his parents ever understand how he felt?

* * *

Ally woke up Monday morning, as cheery as can be. She had finished her song the night before and couldn't wait to tell Trish the good news. She skipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She beamed.

"Morning sweetheart." Her father said. "If you want, I can drop you off at school on my way to the store." He offered.

"That would be great. Thanks Dad." She smiled.

"I made you waffles. Extra crisp, just the way you like them." Penny handed her the plate.

"Thanks mom!" Ally replied and ate the food. She got up from the table. "I'll be down in a few." She called as she left.

A half hour later, she was dressed and her father was dropping her off at Marino High.

"Thanks for the ride, dad." Ally said, while getting out of the car.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'll see you later." Her dad said and drove off.

Ally happily walked to her locker.

"Hey." Trish greeted her.

"Hey!" She hugged her. "Oh my gosh! I wanted to tell you that I finished the song!" Ally exclaimed.

Trish squealed with joy. "Oh ma gosh! You soooo have to sing it to me during lunch!"

"Of course!" Ally agreed.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Trish said, happily.

"Do you know if anyone else from our school is trying out?" Ally asked, worriedly.

"I think a few people. But don't worry! You're the best for sure!" Trish assured her.

"Thanks Trish." Ally smiled. "Now let's head off to class."

- A few hours later -

Ally had just finished playing her song for Trish. They were in the school's music room during their lunch period.

"So. What did you think?" Ally turned around to face her best friend, who was silent.

"Trish?' She asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"That. Was. Amazing." Trish said, seriously. "The judges are totally going to love it!" She squealed with joy.

"You really think so?" Ally was still uncertain.

"Of course Ally! You are going to blow their minds!" Trish hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Trish. Especially pushing me into doing this." Ally smiled, sincerely.

"Awwww! Girl you're gonna make me cry! Come here!" Trish pulled her into a hug and both girls started laughing.

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a flash for Ally. She had been nonstop busy with working at Sonic Boom, doing her school work, and rehearsing with Trish for her audition. And now it was Sunday.

And the day had finally come. Ally was nervously pacing around outside of the venue where the auditions were being held. She had signed up before and now was waiting for her name to be called so that she could go inside and wait for her turn to audition.

"Hey!" Her parents greeted her.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"We came to support you." Lester said, while embracing her in a tight hug.

"We're so proud of you. We know you're going to make it." Penny smiled.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Ally said, while hugging them both for a second time.

"We believe in you." Her father said, while stroking her hair.

"You're going to be amazing." Her mother added.

"Aww! You guys are going to make me cry before my audition!" Ally exclaimed, wiping a few tears away.

"Aww! Come here!" Her father pulled all of them into another hug.

"Aww! You guys are so sweet!" Trish gushed, walking up to them.

"Hey Trish!" Ally smiled.

"Come join our hug!" Penny offered.

Trish wasn't really a group hug kind of person, but she couldn't resist the Dawsons.

"Alright." She said and joined in.

"Ally Dawson," a woman came out, holding a clip board.

"Yes that's me." Ally walked up to her, nervously.

"All of the contestants are needed in the auditorium." The woman smiled. "Follow me."

Ally looked back at her best friend and her parents.

"You can do it! It's going to be extraordinary!" Penny encouraged.

"We love you!" Lester smiled, tears of pride in his eyes.

"You're gonna rock." Trish said.

Ally nodded at them and followed the woman into the place that would define her future.

* * *

It had been a rough two weeks for Austin. He had avoided all contact with his parents, except for when they drove him to his interviews, photo shoots, and meetings. They hadn't given him back his car keys and always kept a close watch on him, so he wouldn't leave again.

Even on the day that he was leaving for Miami, they still hadn't resolved their tension. His parents had just mumbled quiet goodbyes and he had boarded on the plane.

And now he was at the venue where the competition was being held. He had come there extra early so that he was able to get in without being spotted by fans. He had disguised himself as a janitor. It was one of the plus sides of being famous. He loved having to wear multiple disguises when he was going out in public. He was walking around backstage.

"Are you ready?" The stage manager came up to him.

He nodded his head.

"Good." The woman smiled. "We'll be starting in a few minutes, so you better take a seat."

"Right." Austin said and made his way to the table where Jimmy was sitting. For now, it would be just him and Jimmy for the auditions. Then, when they had chosen the actual contestants, guest judges would be flown in.

"Hey Austin!" Jimmy shook his hand.

"Hey Jimmy." Austin gave a forced smile. He was really not in the mood to be there.

"We're going to let in the contestants soon. And you're going to make a welcome speech and then we'll start with the auditions for today." Jimmy explained.

"Uh….. exactly how many auditions are we listening to today?" Austin asked.

"About 200." Jimmy replied matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Austin's voice cracked.

"Yea! I couldn't believe it either!" Jimmy exclaimed. "And we have another few hundred people everyday for the rest of the week!"

Austin sat back in his chair. He was completely overwhelmed. He didn't think that so much people would actually audition. There went his free time. He sighed. This was going to be a LONG week.

"We're already!" The stage manager, whose nametag read Chelsea, announced.

"Great!" Jimmy beamed. "Send them in!"

Chelsea nodded and left the stage.

"This is so exciting!" Jimmy spoke. "Isn't it?" He turned to face Austin.

"Yea. It sure is something." Austin mumbled.

"Go on!" Jimmy pushed him on the stage.

Austin watched as hundreds of people piled into the auditorium and rushed to find seats. All of the girls were squealing and shrieking at the sight of him. And Austin knew that if it wasn't for all of the security guards, he would've been tackled by them. Of course, he couldn't help but smile at all of their reactions. When everyone had taken their seat, he walked to the microphone.

Austin took the microphone off of the stand and held it in his hands. "What's up Miami!" He shouted, excitement finally building up in him.

All of the crowd shouted with excitement.

"Thank you all for coming! I would like to introduce the man who's in charge of it all- Jimmy Starr!" Austin spoke. The audience applauded.

Jimmy walked onto the stage and Austin handed him the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! I am really excited to begin this competition! As you know, there will be only one winner. And they will get a recording contract with me and get to work with one of favorite artists, Austin Moon!" Jimmy announced.

The crowd broke into cheers and applause.

"Good luck to all of you!" Jimmy handed the microphone back to Austin and went back to his seat.

"It's an honor to be here!" Austin spoke. "Some of you may not know it, but I actually grew up here in Miami. And it's really great to be back here! I was really happy to hear that I would be able to come back here for a few weeks. But onwards with the auditions!" He said. "I wish you all the best of luck!" He set the microphone back in the stand and took his seat.

The audience cheered and hollered.

"Alright. We're going to get started." Chelsea said to the crowd. "The first contestant is…."

* * *

It had been a long three hours for Austin. He hadn't gotten a break at all and he was growing weary after listening to people singing nonstop for three hours straight. There were some people who were good, others were okay, and some were just horrible. He was trying his hardest not to collapse right there on the spot. It was so tiring. He couldn't wait for it to be over, so he could go to his hotel room and collapse in bed.

"This is the last one of the day." Jimmy told him.

Austin immediately sat up, extremely grateful. Finally. It was almost over.

"Alright. The next contestant is Ally Dawson," Chelsea announced.

Austin saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk up onto the stage. Her long brown hair was just past her shoulders and cascaded naturally down her back. The curls were gentle and subtle at the end, but the look worked for her. She was wearing a dark blue dresses with flowers on it and black wedges. Austin could tell that she wasn't wearing make up, and that made her more fascinating. She was just purely radiant and she took his breath away. He had immediately forgotten about being tired when he saw her.

Ally froze as her name was announced. She did realize that she was going to be last, since everyone else had already gone up. She slowly made her way up to the stage. Her hands were shaking and sweating. And it didn't help being a few feet away from her idol and the guy of her dreams.

Austin was completely breathtaking in person. She had always thought that he was handsome from all of the pictures and videos that she had seen. But it was a completely different thing seeing him right in front of her. Those big brown eyes that she got lost in, his blonde hair that was perfectly flipped on the side of his face. He was completely stunning.

"Whenever you're ready." His looked at her and smiled. He was anxious to hear the gorgeous girl sing. He knew that she would be good, just by looking at her.

Even his voice was beautiful. It was gentle and sweet.

_Focus Ally! _She thought. _Just sing your song!_

"I'm… going…. To sing a song…. That I wrote." She spoke quietly.

"I can't wait to hear it." Austin flashed one of his world famous smiles.

Ally felt her knees buckle beneath her. She was going to fall. But she couldn't let herself. She had a song to sing. So she quickly straightened up and nodded at the DJ. He started playing her track.

_Here it goes Ally. Your time to shine. _She thought to herself as the music began to play.

She smiled at Austin and began to sing:

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

She was now walking around the stage, singing her little heart out. She felt unstoppable.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

Ally perfectly hit the high note.

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

Austin's eyes had met hers and made her heart melt. But she had to focus on the song.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

Ally finished the song **(1). **She felt amazing. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it. She had sung in front of a crowd of people and more importantly, Austin Moon. And he had even looked at her and made eye contact with her!

The audience stood up from their seats and gave her a standing ovation. Jimmy and Austin had even stood up too. Austin was completely astounded. He knew Ally would be good, but not _that _good. She was just dazzling and magnificent. She was perfect. And he was going to go and talk to her.

Ally thought that she was dreaming. It was too real to be true. Austin Moon was actually clapping for her. It couldn't have been real. But it was.

"That's all for today," Chelsea said. "You will find out your results within the next few days. Good luck!" The people started walking out, talking with each other excitedly.

Flustered, Ally started to walk off the stage. But a strong grip pulled her around. And Ally found herself standing face to face with no other than Austin Moon.

"That was amazing." He told her. And he really meant.

"T-thank you! That means so much coming from you!" Ally stuttered. Was Austin Moon seriously talking to her?

"You were really good!" Austin exclaimed. He thought that it was cute how she was all nervous around him. Sure, lots of girls were. But Ally was different and he was completely fascinated by her.

"T-thank you." Ally looked down.

"That was honestly the best performance of the day. I don't think anyone's gonna be able to beat that." He smiled.

"Really?" Was all Ally could say. She was completely mesmerized. He was talking to her! And saying that she was amazing!

"Yea. You definitely made it the next round." Austin said, smiling.

"Austin! Come on! We have to do press interviews!" Jimmy called him from across the stage.

"I'll see you around." Austin winked at her and ran off. He really did hope to see her soon.

Ally put her hand over her heart. She felt as if she was going to faint. It took all of her strength not to collapse on the stage right then and there.

Her mom had been right. It really was extraordinary.

**Voila! What did you think? I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of the reviews! But honestly, do you think I was going too slowly? I'm okay with constructive criticism! I really am!**

**As promised, this chapter was longer!**

**(1). I do not own "Roar" by Katy Perry.**

**Thank you for the idea ItsYaGirlTerTer!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~honesthannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG the reviews I got for chapter five! Holy molly! I'm so glad you guys like this story so much!**

**So here's chapter six!**

Chapter Six:

Ally walked out of the performing arts center, in a daze. She could not believe it. Has Austin Moon seriously just talked to her and say that he hoped to see her later? It was a dream come true!

"Ally!" Her mother ran up to her, followed by her father and Trish.

"How was it?" Her father asked.

"How was it seeing Austin?" Trish questioned.

"It was amazing!" Ally squealed. "I was the last one to go! And everyone applauded me, even Jimmy Starr and Austin!"

"Ohmagosh!" Trish fan girled.

"Oh honey! We're so proud of you!" Penny hugged her.

"We knew you could do it!" Her father smiled, with pride.

"Thanks guys." Ally smiled back. She was ecstatic.

"Let's go out on a celebratory dinner." Lester offered.

"That's a great idea!" Penny exclaimed.

And Ally agreed immediately.

The four of them happily walked to the Dawson's car and drove off to a restaurant.

* * *

All Austin could think about was Ally. She was on his mind the entire time he was doing interviews with Jimmy. Luckily for him, years of practice had helped him be good at hiding his feelings during interviews and no one was able to realize that he was distracted. And after the interviews, he had to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Which he usually wouldn't have minded, if one special girl hadn't been on his mind.

Finally, he had finished. And he started walking towards the hotel room.

"Austin!" Jimmy called after him.

"Yea?" He turned around to face the label executive.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah." He shrugged. "I'm just gonna head to the hotel room. I'm all tired out."

"Do you want a ride?" Jimmy offered.

"Nah. I'm okay." Austin replied. "A walk will do me good." He smiled.

"Alright." Jimmy said. "Just give me a call when you get there. I promised your parents I'd keep an eye on you."

"Yea. Alright." Austin answered, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at his record producer, and began to walk away. As if his parents would actually care about him after the huge fight that they had had two weeks ago.

Well, they had given him his phone back. But only for them to call him and check up on him. Sighing, Austin put his sunglasses on and walked down the street.

Fortunately for him, he had not been noticed by any fans and he was able to make it to the hotel safely. Once inside, he texted Jimmy saying that he was there. And then he walked to his room. Immediately he lay down on his bed, thinking.

About Ally of course. He didn't know why but had never felt that way about a girl before. She was different. And he was totally mesmerized by her.

His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. It was his mother. Not wanting to talk to her or his father, he clicked the "Ignore call" button, turned his phone on vibrate, and threw it across the room.

And then he turned onto his side. He had really missed being in Miami. Sure he had gone there before during his tours and for performances. But those visits had been only for a day or two. He hadn't spent a full week in Miami since he was fifteen and first left for Malibu. Not that Malibu was bad or anything, he just missed Miami. He had been forced to move to California when Jimmy had signed him. Of course back then he really hadn't had a second thought or a care about moving. But he at that moment he realized that he had truly missed his friends.

And then he sat up, suddenly. And he knew exactly where he was going to go.

* * *

The house was just as he had remembered. It hadn't changed at all. Except for the fact that it was completely empty. Abandoned. By its owners years ago. The grass had grown long and disarrayed, not being cared for in two years. Weeds had started growing through the cracks on the sidewalk.

Austin walked up to the steps that he had walked on for fifteen years. And he stepped onto the porch and sat down on the swing. Memories of being little and sitting on that very swing with his childhood best friend flooded back to him. And he couldn't help but smile. Yup. He really had missed Miami.

He walked around to the backyard. He saw the tree and the window to his old bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh at all of the memories he had of sneaking out of that very window. There were so many memories in that house. And Austin really missed living there. He had spent his entire childhood there and finally the regret of leaving had hit him. And it had hit him pretty hard.

He walked out of the backyard and down the path out front. He took one last, long look at the house that he had grown up in before starting to walk away.

"I knew you'd come back here." A voice said behind him.

Austin turned around to see Dez Worthy, his best friend since he was five, standing a few feet away.

"You told me that if you ever came back for a little while, that you would come here." The tall redhead smiled. "I waited for two years. I never gave up on you."

"Dez!" Austin shouted and ran up to him. They did their "what-up" handshake. Austin hadn't done it in years and he had totally missed his best friend. No one had understood him better than Dez. The both of them embraced in a tight hug.

"It's been a long two years." Dez said, pulling away after a while.

"It has." Austin agreed, scratching the back of his head. "How've you been?"

"Fine. It was pretty hard getting used to you being gone. But I'm okay now."

"That's good." Austin smiled.

"So you're back for your competition huh?" Dez spoke. "How is it being famous?"

"It was fun at first. But it's so stressful now." Austin said, honestly. "My parents and I are constantly fighting over how fame has changed me. We just had a huge one right before I left Malibu."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Dez looked down. "But at least you have millions of girls all over the world that are in love with you."

"Yea." Austin let out a chuckle. "There's always that." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"My parents just don't get how I feel. And they won't listen. I keep trying to tell them how being famous has made me hate music. I forgot why I love it Dez." He explained. "I honestly don't even know why I wanted to be famous in the first place." He sighed. "I don't know what I ever saw in music anymore."

"Well, to be rich and get girls." Dez said as if it were obvious.

"You know what I mean." Austin rolled his eyes. Dez hadn't changed at all. He was still his silly, oblivious, weird self.

"I'm sorry buddy." The redhead apologized, sincerely. "I'm sure it'll get better."

"I've been thinking the same thing for almost two years now." Austin said. "And I'm starting to lose hope."

"You want to go to my basement and play video games?" Dez offered. "For old time's sake?"

"Sure." Austin agreed, half-heartedly. Maybe a night with his best friend would help him to feel better. And they walked off to Dez' house.

- A Few Hours later-

"You're so going down!" Dez shouted, while shooting at the screen.

"No you are!" Austin yelled back, pressing buttons on his controller.

"Game Over. Winner: Austin." The automated voice from the system said.

"Yes I won!" Austin got up and did a happy dance.

"I see you haven't lost your skills." Dez laughed.

"Yea." Austin sighed, sitting back down on the couch satisfied. He had really missed hanging out with Dez. Back in California, he hadn't had any real friends. Everyone that talked to him only wanted to be famous.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. He had gotten a message from Jimmy.

**Jimmy:**

**Where are you?**

He quickly texted back.

**Austin:**

**At my friend's house.**

Within a minute he had gotten a reply.

**Jimmy:**

**Well hurry up and get back to the hotel. We have a big day tomorrow.**

Austin sighed, annoyed, and got up. He couldn't even have fun for a few hours.

"What's going on?" Dez asked.

"I have to get back to the hotel." Austin groaned. "I'll you see tomorrow."

"Alright," Dez replied, as Austin left.

When Austin had reached his hotel room, he had gotten another text. From his mother.

**Mom:**

**Why aren't you answering our calls? How are you? Are you okay?**

Austin rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk to his mother. He was still mad at her and his father. But he knew he owed it to her to reply.

**Austin:**

**I'm fine. I've just been busy.**

He turned off his phone, not wanting to text his mother anymore. He knew he was being childish, but he still couldn't forgive his parents for getting mad at him when they didn't even understand why he was acting the way he was acting.

Then he took off his jeans, shirt, sneakers, and socks. He put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and jumped into his bed. He couldn't wait for the next day because it had the possibility of seeing Ally again. And he smiled at the thought if her. He fell asleep instantly once his head had hit the pillow. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then. It had been a rough past few days.

* * *

Ally was getting ready for bed. She had a great time with her family and friend. But all she could think about was Austin and her audition. Why had he talked to her? What did it mean? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she was head-over-heels in love with him. She would talk to Trish about it the next day. She hadn't mentioned it during dinner because she didn't want her parents to know.

Putting on a white tank and shorts, she crawled into her bed and was starting to turn off the lamp. And then her eyes scanned over to her songwriting book. And she suddenly got the perfect idea for a new song. She grabbed the book on the night table and quickly started scribbling down lyrics.

When she was done, she closed her book and turned off the light. She crawled into her bed and couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

**I thought that this was a good spot to leave off at with this chapter. **

**What did you guys think about the part at Austin's old house and with Dez? I thought it was a good way to bring Dez into the story. I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So one reviewer made a good point. And I would like to thank them, even though they were a guest. They noticed that the summary said Austin was an obnoxious pop star and that he would break Ally's heart. And then in the story, I made him fall for her. And that is a really good point! But I already have ideas as to where I want the story to go. So please just stay tuned and you'll find out! ****(thanks a lot for the review! (you know who you are) ****)**

Chapter Seven:

Austin woke up the next morning to the sound of someone banging on his hotel door. He got up grumpily, annoyed that he had been awoken from his sleep.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, opening the door.

"Austin! Hurry up! We have a ton of press interviews to do today and we have to get through more auditions!" Jimmy said, excitedly.

Austin just stood at the doorway, staring at him blankly. He was still tired and wasn't in the mood to have to go out and answer questions.

"What are you waiting for?" Jimmy asked. "Hurry up! I'll be down stairs by the limo. You have ten minutes." He left.

Austin groaned and slowly sauntered over to the closet. He picked out a random shirt, pants, and shoes. Hoping that they matched. Then he went to the bathroom and cleansed his face with cold water to help him wake up. Feeling a little less exhausted, he grabbed his phone, sunglasses, and room key, and left the room.

"Yesterday was a great start." Jimmy said to a microphone, while patting Austin's back. "And we know today will be even better."

The interviewer turned to Austin, who realized it was his turn to speak.

"Yea. We saw a lot of talent and we're looking forward to seeing what everyone else has to offer." He gave his best fake smile.

"Has any contestant caught your eye or blown you away with their performance so far?" Another reporter asked. "Anyone who you two definitely think should go to the next round?"

"Well actually…" Austin began to speak. He was going to talk about Ally.

"There's a lot of good talent here. But we haven't seen everyone yet. So we don't want to make any decisions yet until we've seen what every competitor has to offer." Jimmy cut him off.

Austin was about to talk back to him when he got interrupted by more questions.

"So Austin," someone started. "Any luck in your love life?"

"I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today." Jimmy said quickly. "We have to go, but we'll talk to you later." He pulled Austin away from the interviews and walked off to the limo.

"What was that for?" Austin asked, as they sat down in the limo.

"Nothing." Jimmy answered hastily. And Austin knew he was hiding something. But he knew he couldn't pressure his label executive into answering him. So he decided to just let it go.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning, smiling. Thank god that it was a weekend. She yawned, stretching out of her bed. She got up and went to her closet. She decided on wearing jeans and a white tank top and tan wedges. She got her phone and texted Trish.

**Ally:**

**Hey want to meet up today?**

Trish replied quickly. Ally was wondering what she was doing up so early. She always liked to sleep on weekends. She would sleep in everyday if it wasn't for school.

**Trish:**

**Sure. When are you free?**

**Ally:**

**After eleven. Meet me at Mini's**

**Trish:**

**Okay **

Ally locked her phone, smiling. She would talk to Trish about Austin.

"Ally! Are you up?" Her father called from downstairs.

"Yea Dad! I'll be down in a minute!" she answered. She grabbed her songbook and left the room.

"You ready to go?" Her father was by the door.

"Yup." She nodded. And they walked out of the house and drove off to Sonic Boom.

"Here's your change. Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom!" Ally spoke to a customer, while handing them their bag.

"Hey!" Trish walked into the store.

"Hi!" Ally walked around the counter. She was surprised to see Trish. "I thought we were going to meet up at Mini's?"

"I decided to come here. So, are you ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yea." Ally said. "Just hold on." She walked over to the storage room.

"I'm going on my lunch break with Trish!" Ally called into the doorway.

"Okay, honey. Have fun!" Her dad's voice came from the room.

Ally smiled and walked up to Trish. "Let's go."

"So what's up?" Trish asked, while they were walking to Mini's.

"Well…" Ally's voice squeaked.

"This is about a boy! OMG! Spill the deets! Who is he? How old is he? What's his name? Do I know him?" Trish bombarded her with questions. They both took a seat.

"Um….You do know him." Ally spoke quietly, looking at her feet. "It's Austin." She mumbled the last part.

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's Austin," Ally mumbled again.

"What?" Trish repeated.

"It's Austin, okay?!" Ally screamed, getting frustrated. When she realized what she had just said, she started blushing immediately.

Trish sat back, shocked. "What?"

"Yea." Ally said, still looking down.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Trish commanded.

Ally sighed. "Well, he smiled at me when I got on the stage for my audition."

"Uh-huh. Continue." Trish instructed, listening, deeply interested.

"And like I told you yesterday, he applauded me."

"Go on."

"And when I was leaving, he pulled me back and told me that I was really great." Ally blushed.

"No way! He didn't!" Trish gasped.

Ally nodded. "And then he said that I definitely moving up. And that he would see me later. And then he winked!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Trish squealed. "This is incredible!"

"W-what do you think it means?" Ally asked. "Do you think that he….. likes me?"

Trish nodded her head furiously. "Definitely! Austin Moon is totally in love with you!"

"W-what should I do?"

"Keep talking to him. Get to know him." Trish answered. And then she stood up gasping. "I have the perfect idea!"

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"Come on. We're going shopping." Trish grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. She started walking off to a clothing store.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, while trying to keep up. "This isn't going to work!"

"Why not?" Trish turned around, stopping.

"I think he likes me for me. I don't think he would like me if I changed my entire look. I'm sure he's met more than enough girls like that before." Ally explained.

"Huh." Trish said, thinking. "You're right. But we still need to get you something new to wear for your next performance. You need something new! We're going to drive him crazy." She grabbed Ally's hand and began speed-walking to the store again.

A few hours later and Ally and Trish were still going through racks of clothing.

"What about this?" Trish held out a tiny, black mini dress. It was sequined and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Um…..no!" Ally exclaimed. "I can't wear that!"

"Ugh!" Trish groaned, frustrated, and continued looking.

"What about this?" Ally held up a flowered blouse. It had long sleeves and buttons down the front.

"No!" Trish said, disgusted. "That looks like something that an old lady would wear!"

Ally pouted and but the shirt back.

"I got it!" Trish shrieked. She held up white dress that had blue, purple, black and yellow flowers on it. She paired it with a blue jean jacket. **(the outfit that she wore in Future Sounds and Festival Songs)**

"It's beautiful!" Ally murmured in admiration. She went to the dress and held it in front of her, fascinated by its beauty.

"Well what are you waiting for? Try it on!" Trish pushed her into a dressing room.

Ally eagerly out the dress on and walked out.

"It's perfect." Trish uttered in a low voice.

"Really?" Ally asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes." Trish nodded. "You have to get it."

"Okay!" Ally agreed excitedly. She quickly ran back to the dressing room and changed back into her own clothes. Then she and Trish went in line and she bought the dress and jacket.

"Thanks for today, Trish." Ally smiled as they were walking back to Sonic Boom.

"Anytime girl!" Trish giggled. "I'll see you later. Let me know how things go with Austin!"

"I will!" Ally called after her as Trish left and she entered the store.

"Hey sweetheart. How did it go?" Her father asked.

"Great." Ally beamed.

"That's great to hear," her father replied, smiling too.

* * *

Austin collapsed on his bed in the hotel room at the end of the day. He and Jimmy had listened to hundreds of auditions that day. And Austin thought that his ears were going to fall off. Sure, some people were good. But none of them compared to Ally. _Ally. _He smiled at the mention of her name. He could not wait till they had finished with all of the auditions and chose he would move on to the next round, so that he could see her again.

_Bzzzzz. _His phone buzzed on the table next to him. He grabbed it to see who it was. _Dez. _The screen read. He quickly picked up.

"Hey." He said into the phone, sitting up.

"Hey!" The redhead replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Just tired from listening to people sing all day."

"Oh." Dez said. "How was that?"

"Horrible. Some people are okay. And others are… interesting. It's just really overwhelming have to sit for like four hours straight nonstop." Austin explained.

"Oh. That sounds harsh." Dez sympathized.

"Do you wanna hang tonight?" Austin asked.

"Yea. Sure. But don't you have to be up early tomorrow?" The redhead spoke.

"Yea. But who cares. I'll just have a little less sleep." Austin shrugged.

"Are you sure Jimmy's not going to be mad?" Dez questioned, concerned.

"Nah." Austin said. "Don't worry. He won't care."

"Alright!" Dez agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmmm." Austin was thinking. And then the idea hit him. "The movies."

"Man! That was so awesome!" Austin said, as he and Dez were walking out of the movie theatre. He had a hood and sunglasses on, so that people wouldn't recognize him.

"A Zaliens **(1)** Movie Fest! That was so great!" Dez agreed, and they did their "what-up" handshake.

"I haven't been to the movies in like two years!" Austin exclaimed, sighing. "I totally missed going."

"Woah, dude. Are you serious?" Dez asked, turning to face him.

"Yea. I just haven't had time with recording songs, going on tours, photo shoots, shows, and doing press interviews." Austin shrugged.

"Well at least you have some time to relax while you're here." Dez offered.

"Yea." Austin agreed.

"Shouldn't you be going? It's pretty late." Dez told him.

He looked at his phone. It was well past midnight and Jimmy was going to kill him!

"Oh shoot! I'm so dead! I'll see you later." He said and ran off to the hotel room. He had had another great night hanging out with Dez, and he didn't care if Jimmy would be mad at him. He thought that he had at least deserved sometime to relax after nonstop working for two years.

**So, how was that? I hope it was okay. Like I said before, please keep tuned and you'll find out my ideas soon enough!**

**What's up with Jimmy and why is he so suspicious? Find out next time in... Superstar!**

**(1). I do not own Zaliens. Disney Channel does.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**

**Thank you for all my loyal fans! I love you guys!**

**Only 18 days till the season 3 premiere! Yay! I can't wait!**

**~honesthannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**I probably won't be able to update until Monday, so sorry in advance! But here's chapter eight. I hope you like it!**

Chapter Eight:

It had been a long week for Austin. But he and Jimmy had finally gone through all of the auditions. It was Saturday and Jimmy had finally agreed that they could have a day off. Tomorrow they would begin picking the official contestants, but for that day, Austin could do whatever he wanted. As long as he didn't get into any trouble or cause any negative attention to himself.

Austin knocked on Jimmy's hotel room door.

"I'm going out." He said.

"Alright. Don't be out too late." Jimmy's voice came from inside the door.

Austin turned away from the door and started walking down the hallway. He waved a goodbye to the hotel manager, who was one of the few people who actually knew that he was at the hotel.

"Do you need anything Mr. Moon?" The short, bald man asked, while standing at the front desk.

"No. I'm good. Thanks." Austin replied.

"How are you liking your stay in Miami?" The man asked him.

"It's nice to be here not just for one day. It's really nice. I missed living here." He said, with a smile.

"That's great to hear. I actually grew up here. I've been here my whole life. I've never really travelled anywhere."

"Really?" Austin was shocked. He had been to almost every country in the world and had been to every state numerous times. He couldn't picture staying in one place for his whole life.

"Yea. Just growing up here, I never really had reason to leave." The man smiled and shrugged.

"That must be nice," Austin said sadly. He would've loved to stay in Miami.

"Are you okay?" The manager asked, concerned.

"Huh? Yea." Austin forced himself to smile. "I'll see you later." He put his hood and sunglasses on and left the hotel. He was grateful that Miami was always hot, so he had an excuse for wearing his sunglasses as a disguise. But he also wished that for once, he could go out in public without having to wear a hood or hat or sunglasses to hide his face. He hadn't been able to do that in years.

He walked across the street and then went down a few blocks. He was meeting Dez at his house and they were going to hang out again. And Austin was going to ask Dez if he knew Ally. So hopefully he would be able to see her again.

He reached the house and rang the doorbell. Dez's mother answered.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Mrs. Worthy!" He said ecstatically and pulled her into a hug.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked, confused.

Austin pulled off his hood, took off his sunglasses, and shook his face so that his hair got out of his eyes.

"Austin!" She realized and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness! It's been so long! My, you have grown!" she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he laughed.

"Ohh! How are your parents? How are they doing? How does it feel like being famous?" She immediately started asking questions.

"They're good." Austin said, scratching his head. "And it's cool being famous. I mean who wouldn't want to be?"

"Of course," she agreed. "Ohh! Where are my manners? Come in! Come in!" She rushed him into the house. "Do you want a snack or anything? Dez will be down soon."

"I'm okay." Austin said.

"Okay. Well you can have a seat in the living room. I have to go and finish making breakfast." She motioned him onto the couch and left, back to the kitchen.

Austin took a seat on the couch and looked around the room. The entire house hadn't changed that much since he had left.

"Well who do we have here?" A man's voice spoke, jokingly from behind him.

Austin turned around to see Dez's father. "Mr. Worthy!" He said, standing up and smiling.

"Austin! You're all so grown up!" Dez's father exclaimed, while embracing him. "How've you been? How has Malibu been treating you?"

"I've been fine. And Malibu is great, I guess. It's fun."

"So how long are you going to be here in Miami?" Dez's father asked.

"A few more weeks. Until the competition ends." Austin shrugged.

"That's good. You can go visit all of the places you and Dez used to go to when you were younger." The man smiled.

"Yea." Austin agreed.

"I'm ready!" Dez said, walking into the living room.

"Well it's great seeing you back." Dez's father said, patting Austin on the back. "Hope to see you around." He left the room.

"So you ready to go?" Dez asked.

"Yea. Let's go." Austin said, putting his sunglasses back on and they left the house.

* * *

"Hey Dez," Austin spoke as they were walking to the mall. Dez lived pretty close to the mall.

"Yea?" The redhead responded.

"I was wondering if you knew this girl…." Austin began.

"Awww! You like someone!" Dez squealed like a little girl. "Who is she?"

"No I don't!" Austin said defensively. "And that's what I was going to ask you. I was wondering if you knew a girl named Ally?"

"Ally who?" The redhead asked.

"Ally Dawson? Short. Brown hair. Amazing voice…." Austin told him.

"Yea I do! I know her and her friend Trish!" Dez replied.

"That's great! Do you know where I can see her?"

Dez paused and gasped. "You like Ally don't you? But how do you know her?"

"She entered the competition. And she was really good. And I mean _really_ good." Austin spoke. "Like I've never heard someone as good as her."

"Awww! You like her!" Dez said, happily.

"No I don't!…. Well…. yes….. I mean…... I don't know… maybe?" Austin said, confused.

"You so do!" Dez shouted.

"Dez!" Austin hissed. "Keep your voice down! People are going to notice!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized. "You so like her!" he whisper-yelled.

Austin rolled his eyes. "So do you know where I can see her?" he repeated.

"Yea! She works right here in the mall! We can go to her- like right now!" Dez said. And he started walking down towards some stores.

"Dez! Wait!" Austin called.

"What?" The redhead turned around.

"How do I look?" Austin asked seriously. while fixing his hair.

"Like a teen heartthrob." Dez said sarcastically. "Now let's go!" He stated impatiently and began walking again.

Austin sighed and followed him to the store. He didn't know what the heck was thinking going through with this.

* * *

Ally was working at Sonic Boom on Saturday. It had been a little over a week since her audition and her encounter with Austin Moon. And she was still in disbelief over it. But she was able to keep her mind off of him while she was busy helping customers, checking the inventory, and unpacking boxes, along with her father.

"Hey, honey." Her father said. "You can take a break if you want." They were in the storage room in the back of the store.

"No, it's fine Dad." She smiled. "I'm almost done with these guitars." She was unpacking the last of the new shipment of instruments that they had gotten that morning.

"Are you sure?" Lester asked. "I can finish up for you."

"It's okay. I got it." Ally insisted and took the box out of the room. She walked to the display case by the doors. She started organizing the guitars. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dez walking in with some boy.

She knew Dez from school. They were in some of the same classes and he and Trish had a thing for each other. They had feelings for each other, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"Hey Dez." She turned to face him as he entered the store with his friend. Up close, the boy looked strangely familiar.

"Hey Ally." The redhead greeted her.

Austin froze as he saw Ally. He couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of him. He had waited all week to see her and here he was. Less than three feet away from her.

"Trish isn't here, if you were looking for her." Ally said, looking at him knowingly.

Dez blushed. "Um….I actually wasn't looking for her. I….uh… just wanted to see how you were doing." He mumbled, flustered.

Did Dez like someone? Austin turned and gave Dez a quizzical look, but then he realized that Dez couldn't see because of the sunglasses.

"Oh. Well I'm fine." Ally smiled. "That was nice of you to ask." She was wondering why Dez's blonde friend hadn't said anything. He was really quiet.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked.

"I'm just unpacking the rest of these boxes for my dad." She said, motioning the box of guitars. She began to set up the guitars again.

"That's cool." Dez said, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Who's your friend?" Ally asked, talking about Austin, who had wandered off and was walking around the store.

Austin saw all of the instruments and couldn't help himself but to go look at all of them. He was in awe at all of them. But also used it as an excuse to walk away rom Dez and Ally. He didn't know what to say to her. He had never had that problem with other girls. He always knew what to say. Except for now.

"He's the guy I told you about. The one I knew since I was little. He's not from here." Dez shrugged. He didn't know whether Austin wanted him to tell Ally who he was or if he wanted to tell her himself.

"Oh. Where's he from?" Ally questioned, curious. Dez had always told her about a friend of his that had moved away but she had never met him before.

"What's his name?"

"Um….his name is Austin." Dez stuttered, deciding to go with being honest. "Moon." He said the last part quietly.

"What? No way. You're kidding." Ally said, rolling her eyes. Dez was often to known to make jokes or be weird.

"No, seriously. That's him." Dez said and pointed to Austin, who was now by the drum set. He sat down and started playing them. He was rocking out so hard, that his sunglasses flew off, exposing his face.

"Woops." He said, sheepishly, while standing up. He took his sunglasses off the floor and walked over to Ally and Dez by the display case. Luckily the store was empty except for the three of them.

Ally gasped, frozen in shock and amazement. Austin Moon was in Sonic Boom. Playing the drums. And now he was in front of her. Again! It wasn't possible.

"Oh my god! You're-!" She started to shout, but she was cut off.

"Stop! Don't say it." Austin covered her mouth. "I can't bring any attention to myself. I'm not even supposed to be here." He whispered into her ear.

Ally nodded in understanding and Austin gently let her go.

"Sorry. I just can't have people knowing I'm here." Austin apologized.

"It-it's fine." Ally mumbled, nervously.

And there was an awkward silence in the store.

"Dez never told me that he knew you." Ally spoke up finally. She was completely flustered at seeing Austin again. She couldn't believe that she was standing less than three feet away from him! It was surreal!

"Yea. It was a secret. And you're the only one that knows besides Dez and his parents and me." Austin explained. "We didn't want it going all over the media."

"I understand," Ally said, looking at the ground. "So….um… you used to live in Miami?" She tried to start a conversation. But she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her nervousness around him.

"Yea. I had to move when Jimmy signed me to his label."

"Oh. Do you miss it?" Ally asked, finally making eye contact with him.

"Yea. I really do." Austin answered honestly.

"So..um….. what are you doing here, in the mall?" Ally questioned, trying her best not to faint in his presence.

"We're just hanging out." Dez said. "Why don't you join us?" He offered.

Austin shot him a "what are you doing ?" look.

"Do you want me to? I don't want to interrupt anything." Ally told them, looking at Austin.

"It's fine. I want you to go." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She walked to the storage room.

"Dez!" Austin hissed as soon as Ally was out of earshot. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well, I was thinking that my best friend likes a girl that I know and I could totally set them up! Duh!" Dez exclaimed.

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ally came back. "Okay. I'm ready." She announced.

"I gotta go. My mom just texted, saying that I need to go home. Sorry." Dez said, quickly, looking at his phone. "You guys can hang out and I'll come another time."

Austin glared at him. Dez just shrugged and mouthed "you'll thank me later" before running out of the store.

"So…. What do you want to do?" Austin asked, looking at the floor. He couldn't believe Dez. He had played the oldest trick in the book. Leaving them alone. But he was totally grateful at the same time. Because now he could hang out with Ally.

"I dunno." Ally muttered.

"What do you usually like to do?" He offered. He really didn't care what they did, as long as he got to spend time with her.

"Well…" Ally began, thinking.

"We can go to the park." They said simultaneously. And laughed.

"You like the park?" Ally asked. "I mean it's not like you shouldn't like park, you can like it. Anyone can like it. I mean it's not like someone can control who likes the park..." She began rambling nervously. "Sorry." She looked down. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"It's fine. It's actually cute," Austin smiled.

Ally looked up at him. "Thanks." She blushed. "So….um….. why _do_ you like the park?"

"I always used to go there to think and be alone when I was little. Sometimes I went there to get inspired for a song." He shrugged.

"No way! I go there all the time to get ideas for my songs, too!" Ally exclaimed, surprised that she had something in common with a pop star.

"Isn't it the best place?!" Austin agreed.

"Yea! Let's go," Ally said. And they started leaving the store.

"Wait," Ally stopped. "Shouldn't you put on your sunglasses?"

"Right!" Austin quickly put them on and then they left.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out." Ally said. She and Austin were lying on the grass in the park, looking up at the stars.

"Yea, it is. I never really had time to just lie down and look at the stars before." Austin spoke.

"Really?" Ally sat up, looking at him. "I used to do this all the time with my dad."

"That's great. You seem really close with your dad. I wish I was like that." Austin sat up.

"What do you mean? You don't get along with your parents?" Ally asked. Once she had gotten over the initial shock that she was hanging out with Austin Moon, she realized that he was really easy to talk to.

Austin sighed. "No. We used to. But now we keep fighting. My mom keeps saying that I'm 'changing' and that fame has made me different. And they say that I used to be so much better before I got famous. But they don't get it." He lay back down on the ground, his hands behind his head.

"What's wrong?" Ally lay down next to him.

"Everything's just been so different ever since I got signed. Everywhere I go I'm just told what I have to do, what I have to say, and how to act. And no one ever asks me how I feel about it. Music used to be fun and exciting to me. But now. I honestly don't even know why I got into it anymore." He paused. "Sorry. You probably don't even care about my 'pop star' problems."

"No. I do," Ally told him, sitting up. "I'm sorry that your parents feel that way. But I think they're wrong. You're one of the sweetest, nicest guys that I have ever met. And I just met you."

"You really think so?" Austin asked her, looking at her.

"Yea," She looked down, blushing.

"Thanks Ally. It's nice knowing that someone still has faith in me."

And they stayed like that for a few minutes, just observing the sky.

And then Austin turned to look at Ally. She was so beautiful just gazing at the stars.

Ally turned to face him and immediately looked down when her eyes met his.

Austin thought it was really cute how she was so shy around him. He moved in closer to her.

"Hey." He whispered softly, and brought her eyes up to his. And then he started leaning in to kiss her. And Ally started leaning in, too.

Just as their lips were about to touch, his phone started ringing.

"Dammit." Austin mumbled. "Sorry. I have to take this." He said apologetically and walked away to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said to the phone.

"Austin! Where are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm out with….um…..a friend." Austin spoke.

"Hurry up and get back here! Do you know how late it is? We have to be up really early tomorrow and we have to start picking the contestants!" Jimmy said on the other line.

"Fine." Austin sighed, annoyed. Jimmy's call had ruined his chances of kissing Ally. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and walked back to Ally.

"I'm really sorry Ally. I have to go back to the hotel," he explained.

"Oh. I understand." She said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up."

"It's fine Austin. I had a really nice time tonight," she smiled.

"So did I." he smiled back.

"I'll see you some other time." Ally said. She walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek before walking away. She stopped, waved, and then continued on her way.

Austin felt his cheeks redden and he was really thankful that it was dark out, so Ally couldn't see it. He put on his sunglasses, and sighing loudly, he walked back to the hotel room.

**Well that was chapter eight! Like I said before, I won't be able to update until Monday, so sorry! But I will try my best to get the next chapter up by Monday!**

**So happy Columbus Day (in advance)**

**Only 16 days till the Austin and Ally season 3 premiere! Yay!**

**~honesthannah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thnaks for all of the reviews and sorry for the wait! I was just busy all weekend! Happy Columbus Day! Here's chapter nine!**

Chapter Nine:

"I almost kissed her Dez," Austin spoke into the phone, pacing around his hotel room.

"You're kidding!" Dez exclaimed.

"No. I'm not," Austin laughed. "I seriously almost kissed her."

"That is so great! The Love Whisperer strikes again!" The redhead said.

Austin rolled his eyes. "No one called you that in the fifth grade and no one calls you that now."

"Tell me how it went?" Dez asked, completely ignoring his comment.

"Well we went to the park and then we were just talking a lot. And then we just lay down on the grass and were staring up at the stars. And talking. And then we stopped and I was looking at her. And then I started leaning in…. and then my phone rang."

"Oh, that sucks." Dez said.

"Yea it really does. I was so close, Dez. So close." Austin sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have another chance," the redhead suggested.

"I hope so." Austin said.

"You will. Even if I have to help. And I'll get Trish to help me." Dez told him.

"Trish, huh?" Austin asked. "Who's this Trish I keep hearing about?"

"Um… well. She's…..uh….Ally's friend." Dez stuttered.

"You so like her." Austin smirked.

"I do not!" Dez said defensively.

"You so do." Austin grinned. He looked at the time. "We'll finish this later. I have to go or else I'll oversleep and Jimmy will bite my head off."

"Alright. Goodnight." Dez said and Austin hung up.

Austin put the phone on the night table and got into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Ally. And how he was so close to kissing her. So close. And suddenly he had gotten the perfect idea for song. He quickly rolled out of his bed, grabbed his guitar, a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ally walked home in a daze that night. She couldn't believe that Dez was best friends with Austin Moon! And how she had gotten to hang out with him! And how he had almost kissed her. She smiled at the thought. Yup. She had almost kissed Austin Moon. _The _Austin Moon. The one that girls all over the world were in love with. And she had almost kissed him. She couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy. Thankfully the street was empty and no one could see or hear her.

"Hey honey." Her mom said as Ally entered the house.

"Hi Mom." Ally beamed.

"Well you're in a good mood." Her mother grinned. "What happened?"

"I had a really nice time with someone." Ally looked down.

"And who is this someone?" Her mother hinted.

"Austin Moon." Ally spoke quietly.

"What?" Her mother exclaimed. "Tell me everything. From the beginning."

Ally sighed, nodded, and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"And then we almost kissed." Ally finished, while drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh sweetie! That's wonderful! Don't you just love love?" Penny squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Mom!" Ally blushed. "It's not love. Yet."

"Ohhhh!" Penny squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Ally. "But if that boy hurts you I will kill him." She pulled away, seriously.

"Mom!" Ally whined. "He's not going to hurt me. He's really sweet." She smiled.

"This is just so amazing!" Penny gushed.

"I know. It really is. And I'm just as excited as you Mom. Trust me. But can we please finish this tomorrow?" Ally said, yawning. "I'm really tired."

"Of course. I understand. You had a long night. We'll talk tomorrow," Penny agreed. "Goodnight!" She called as Ally walked up the stairs.

Ally smiled as she saw the comforts of her bed. She didn't have any hesitation in jumping right in. It had been a really great day. And she was extremely happy that night as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

"Good morning." Jimmy said to Austin as he entered the performing arts center the next morning.

"Morning." Austin mumbled, yawning.

"You ready to begin?" Jimmy asked, offering him a cup of coffee.

Austin gladly took it and gulped the whole thing down. He would need more than coffee to keep him up that day, but he knew he couldn't let Jimmy see his tiredness. Jimmy wouldn't like him being tired and would blame it on him hanging out with his friends at night. And then he wouldn't let Austin out anymore. And Austin couldn't risk that. It would be his only chance to see Ally after the competition. So if that meant pretending to be rested and having enough sleep, then so be it.

"Sure." He smiled and sat down.

"Alright. Well where do you want to start? We have about 800 auditions to go through." Jimmy spoke.

"What?" Austin's voice squeaked. It was definitely going to be a long day. And he couldn't wait. Not.

"We'll just start with day one and go from there, okay?" Jimmy looked at him.

"Sure," Austin said, feigning excitement.

"So who do you think should move on?" Jimmy asked, while displaying all of the contestants' pictures.

Austin's heart started to race when his eyes found Ally's picture among the others.

"Um…" he mumbled, nervously. He didn't want Jimmy to know about him and Ally. He knew that Jimmy wouldn't approve of him dating a contestant. And he didn't want to make it obvious while picking her to move on.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it. Do you want to do this another time?" Jimmy asked him, concerned.

"What? No, I'm fine." Austin quickly answered. He had to act as if everything was fine. Or else Jimmy would really start to suspect something was going on.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy looked at him.

"Yea. I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "I think that he was good." He said randomly pointing to a guy, to switch the topic.

"Right, he was." Jimmy agreed. "What about her?" He said, lifting up Ally's picture. "She was amazing."

"Yea. Sure." Austin replied hastily. "What about this band?" He motioned to a picture of a band, to change the topic from Ally.

Jimmy picked the photo up and nodded. And Austin had to try his best not to let out a sigh of relief that Jimmy hadn't noticed his hesitation with Ally.

And that was how the rest of his day went. Just sorting out through contestants. Which ones would move on and which wouldn't. But all he could really think about was Ally. Her smile. Her laugh. Her blush. How he made her nervous. How beautiful she was. How she was a wonderful singer. And how he had almost kissed her. Everything about her made his heart race and made him want to see her again.

"Austin!" Jimmy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the end of the day and they had finally finished.

"Huh? What? Sorry." He stuttered.

"I said that we're done. Are you hungry? Do you want to go out to eat?" Jimmy repeated.

"Um…. I'm good." Austin answered, standing up.

"Are you sure? We haven't eating in hours. You're not hungry?" Jimmy inquired, worried.

"I'll just go out to eat with my friend." He said.

"Who's this friend you keep hanging out with? When do I get to meet him?" Jimmy questioned, while the two of them walked out of the building.

"Um… I knew him when I was younger. We grew up together." Austin told him.

"Oh. What's his name?" Jimmy asked.

"Dez." He said.

"Oh, okay. Don't stay out too late." Jimmy told him, while getting into the limo.

"I won't." Austin spoke, putting on his sunglasses. He waited till the limo drove away before walking away. He wasn't really going to see Dez. He was going to see Ally.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning smiling at the memory of last night. She jumped out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She decided to wear a blue tank top, white jeans, and white wedges.

"Morning." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. Do you want anything to eat?" Her mother asked.

"I'll be fine with an apple." She answered, grabbing one from the bowl on the table.

"Where are you going?" Penny questioned.

"Out." Ally mumbled, while taking a bite from the apple.

"With who?" Penny inquired, knowingly.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Not with him. With Trish! Besides, he's busy today."

"Oh. Well have fun. You're father's waiting for you at the store. But he said he's not expecting you till two, so take your time with Trish." Her mother told her.

"Okay. Bye Mom." Ally smiled, grabbing her bag and phone, and walked out of the house.

"No! You didn't!" Trish exclaimed. She and Ally were sitting at a table at Mini's and Ally had just told her about the almost kiss with Austin. They had been walking around the whole day and Ally decided to tell her over lunch.

"Yes I did!" Ally said, nodding.

"OMG! That's huge! Aww Ally!" Trish shrieked happily. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I just can't believe it!" Ally said.

"Neither can I!" Trish agreed. "You know what this means right?"

"No. What?" Ally asked, curious.

"He's totally going to ask you out! You're going to be dating a celebrity!" Trish gushed.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally said, standing up. "You're right!" But then she froze. "But what if it was just a mistake? What if he didn't mean to?" She sat back down.

"Ally! He's totally into you! If he wasn't then he wouldn't have said that he would make it up to you. And he wouldn't have agreed about having a great time."

"A-are you sure?" Ally asked.

"Yes! He is totally going to ask you! OMG! I can see the papers now. 'Austin Moon Dating New Girl.' OMG you guys need a couple name!" Trish gasped. "I got it. Auslly! It's perfect!"

Ally laughed at Trish's excitement and then she looked at her phone.

"Come on. I have to go to the store and work my shift." She said.

"Fine." Trish sighed, getting up. "But we'll finish this fan-girling session later." She pointed at Ally and left.

Ally couldn't help but laugh at Trish's seriousness as she walked towards the store.

* * *

"Here's your change. Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom." Ally spoke to the customer, handing them their change and bag. The customer left and Ally walked around from the counter. She went to the front door and switched the sign to "Closed". She walked back towards the counter to get her bag and book from underneath the cash register. It was the end of the day and she was just about to lock up the store and leave.

"Hey." A voice from the door said.

Ally looked up to see Austin leaning against the door. "Hi!" She smiled.

"You free?" He asked, standing up straight and walking up to her. He was now directly in front of her. The only thing separating them was the counter.

"W-why?" She replied. Silently cursing herself for letting her voice falter.

"I'm going to make up for last night. I promised I would, and I keep my promises." He smirked. Leaning closer to her with each word. So now they were centimeters apart.

"Oh. Right." She spoke, her breath hitching. She quickly walked around from the counter. "Let's go." She said, nervously.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Austin questioned, motioning to her book and bag on the counter.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed and quickly ran over and grabbed her things. And then she walked towards the door, all the while trying her best to hide her nerves.

"Do I make you nervous?" Austin asked, walking up to her.

"Whaaaaaat?" Ally's voice squeaked. He had caught her.

"I said do I make you nervous?" He edged up even closer to her.

"Um…" Ally mumbled, looking down at her feet and avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't want him to know that he did.

"Do I?" He said, leaning towards her. They were so close, that their lips could touch.

Ally kept her gaze away from him.

Austin saw his chance to make up for yesterday. He slowly pressed his lips onto hers.

Ally felt his lips on hers and she felt him gently kiss her. And it was like every cliché about kissing that she had ever heard had come true. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, elongating the kiss.

Austin felt Ally's arms around his neck and he felt her kissing him back and he smiled. The kiss was indescribable. That was how perfect it felt to him. And he never wanted to stop. So he pulled her into him. And they kept kissing until they were out of breath.

Finally, Ally let go. "Wow." She spoke.

"Wow? Is that all I get?" Austin teased, while leaning closer to her.

"I..um… well…." Ally blushed, flustered from the kiss. She looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to do. She could not believe that they had just kissed.

"I told you I came back to make up for yesterday." He smirked. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. And then he crashed his lips onto hers for another passionate kiss. And this time, Ally had no hesitation in kissing him right back.

**Like I promised, a new chapter on Monday! I really hope you guys like it! Please review, fave, and follow. It's what keeps me going on this story! I'll update as soon as I can. I don't know when I will have time to, but expect a new chapter by Friday!**

**Until next time my loves!**

**~honesthannah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's chapter ten! I had some free time, so I just wrote it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten:

"I have to go." Austin said, sadly, after their long (and I mean LONG) make-out session was over.

"I wish you didn't have to." Ally looked up at him, upset. The truth was, she would've kissed him all night long if she could.

"I know." He looked down at her. "But I promise I'll come back tomorrow, with a surprise."

"What surprise?" Ally asked, confused, yet excited at the mention of a surprise.

"You'll have to wait and see tomorrow." He winked. And he gave her one last kiss before he left the store.

Ally leaned against the store, sighing in content. She was in total disbelief over what had just happened. Had Austin Moon seriously kissed _her? _Her. Ally Dawson. A nobody. He was world known and barely anyone knew she existed, yet he had chosen her. And Ally was completely thrilled at that fact.

Giddily, like a five year old with a bag of candy, she locked the store and skipped to the parking lot, where her father was waiting for her.

"Did you lock up?" He asked, while holding the car door open for her.

Ally nodded as she got in, putting on her seat belt.

"How did everything go? Were you alright taking the afternoon rush by yourself?" Lester asked, as he sat in the front seat.

"Fine." Ally sighed, while gazing out through the window.

"So when am I going to meet this Austin?" Her father questioned, while starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Ally turned to face him suddenly, in horror. "H-how do you know about Austin?" She stuttered.

"Your mother told me." Lester answered, matter-of-factly. "So when do I get to meet him?" He repeated.

"Um…" Ally mumbled. She didn't even know if Austin would want to meet her parents. She didn't even know if he and her were even an "item."

"Soon. I guess." She said, just to answer him. She wasn't sure if it would actually happen, but knowing her dad, that was the answer that he wanted to hear.

Lester seemed satisfied with the reply, just as Ally knew he would be.

They continued the rest of the drive home, in silence. Ally felt as she was about to burst, she was so ecstatic over the kiss. She didn't think she could hold her excitement anymore, but luckily they arrived at the house.

Once Ally entered the house, she gave a quick greeting to her mother and then ran up to her room. She grabbed her phone and immediately dialed Trish's number. She knew that Trish would want to be the first to hear of the good news.

* * *

As Austin was walking down the street, he couldn't help smiling to himself. He had done it. He had kissed Ally Dawson. And it was amazing. Perfect. Wonderful. It was all of the positive adjectives you could find in the dictionary and more.

And he knew that Jimmy would be mad that he was out late, but he really didn't care. He was just so happy and thrilled over his and Ally's kiss.

And he was so happy that he even decided to call his parents.

"Hey Mom." He said into the phone, while walking.

"Austin! How are you? Why haven't you picked up your phone? Your father and I were worried about you!" His mother spoke from the other line.

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine. It's nice here in Miami." Austin answered.

"That's great. Oh! Did you talk to Mrs. Worthy? How is she? How's Dez?" Mimi questioned, excitedly.

"Well, Dez is….. Dez." Austin laughed. "And she's good. So is Mr. Worthy. They send their hellos."

"We need to meet up with them really soon! All six of us." Mimi said.

"Yea." Austin agreed. He turned a corner and reached the hotel. "So….um….. how are you?"

"I'm fine. Business in the mattress store is going well." His mother answered.

"That's cool. So….um…. how is Dad?" He mumbled, shuffling his feet in the elevator.

"Your father's fine. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you called. Oh, he's right here. He wants to talk to you." Austin heard the phone being handed over to his father.

"Hello Austin." He heard his father's voice.

"Hi Dad." He spoke quietly. He was starting to regret calling them. He had done it in the spur of the moment and he didn't realize what he was doing.

"How's the competition going?" His father asked. And Austin knew he was trying to force the conversation.

"It's….. um good. Mom says the mattress store is going well. That's nice."Austin replied. He felt really awkward and wanted to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"It is." His father spoke.

"Um.. well…. I gotta go….." Austin lied badly and started to hang up the phone. He just wanted to end the conversation. It was weird. As if he was talking to a stranger and not his own father.

"Austin, wait!" His father said on the other line.

Austin put the phone back by his ear.

His father sighed. "Look I know there were some ..….unhandled conflicts before you left….." Mike began.

"I'm sorry Dad." Austin cut him off. "I said some things I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry." He felt much better, as if the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, too." Mike responded. "Your mother and I should have given you a chance to speak and express yourself before we made any judgments and yelled at you." His father apologized.

"It's okay Dad. I know you just wanted what was best for me and I wasn't being very cooperative." Austin told him. "And I'm real sorry. I was totally out of line."

"It's okay." Austin could tell that his father was smiling. And he was too.

"Yea, I actually do have to go, though. Tomorrow I have to announce the contestants who are moving on." Austin said.

"Alright then. Good night." His father said.

"Night dad. And tell mom goodnight, too," he smiled and hung up. By now, he had entered his hotel room. He felt really good about finally making peace with his parents. Because now all he could really focus on was Ally.

* * *

He woke up extra early that morning. He was going to make a televised appearance on a local Miami morning show, to talk about the competition. He took a shower and made himself some toast while he was choosing out what to wear. He decided to go with a white v-neck tee, his black leather jacket, jeans, and black high tops. The toaster dinged just as he was finished getting ready. He snatched his phone off the table, put on his sunglasses, grabbed the toast, and walked out of the door.

"Hey!" Jimmy greeted him outside by the limo.

"Morning!" He replied, while taking the last bite of his toast.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked, as they sat down in the limo.

"Yup." Austin said, popping the "p".

The drive to the studio where the morning show was taped was short and quiet. They were greeted by a crowd of fans, waiting for their, or rather Austin's, arrival.

Austin willingly signed a few autographs and took a few pictures, promising to come back later for more.

Jimmy and some security guards escorted him inside. He was rushed into hair and make-up. When he was ready, he went backstage, where the stage manager was before the show.

"Hey Austin," The man smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"It's great to be here." Austin said the line that he had spoken so many times. He had rehearsed it so much, that it had become second nature to him.

"You'll be going on in a few minutes." He instructed and pointed to a door. "That will lead you to the stage."

Austin just nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Great. You'll do great." The man gave him thumbs up, before walking away and saying something into his headset.

"You know what to do. Just announce whoever made the cut from this list." Jimmy handed him a paper.

"Okay." Austin said.

"Good." Jimmy smiled. "I'm gonna head to my seat. You see in a bit." He patted Austin's back and then left.

Austin sighed as he heard his name being called, took a breath, and walked onto the stage.

* * *

- Middle of the interview-

"And that's everyone who's moving on. Congratulations. The next round begins tomorrow, so make sure you're on time. And sorry for those of you who didn't make the cut, just keep trying and you'll get there." Austin spoke to the camera.

"Let's give it up for Austin Moon!" the news anchor said, standing up and applauding. The audience cheered, too. "But before you go, can you treat us with a song?" She asked, turning to face Austin.

"Well, I….. um…" He stuttered. He wasn't prepared to sing.

"Come on!" The woman encouraged. "You don't want to let your fans down, now do you?"

"No." He sighed, smiling. One of the stage crew members handed him a guitar, while another two set up a stool and microphone for him.

"I…um… wasn't really prepared to sing anything." He laughed meekly. He was trying to think of a song to sing. "I…uh….. guess I'll sing something I wrote."

The crowd cheered. He smiled, cleared his throat and began to strum. He settled on singing the song that he had written about Ally.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
There's too much to lose to be wrong_

_And it feels like there's something here_  
_But I wanna see it before it disappears_  
_And if there's something real between me and you_  
_Well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities_  
_So many little possibilities_  
_Right in front of us_  
_Close enough to touch_  
_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities_  
_Oh these possibilities_  
_Are written in the stars_  
_We are who we are baby_  
_And I can't help but think that possibly_  
_There's possibilities_

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_  
_Don't let me in if you're not there_  
_What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_  
_So baby please play me fair_

_And it feels like there's something more_  
_Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_  
_When you move in closer I can feel the rush_  
_And now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_  
_So many little possibilities_  
_Right in front of us_  
_Close enough to touch_  
_And far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities_  
_Oh these possibilities_  
_Are written in the stars_  
_We are who we are baby_  
_And I can't help but think that possibly_  
_There's possibilities_

He finished the song **(1) **and the audience burst into applause.

"That was amazing!" The news anchor said, while clapping. "Let's hear it for the very talented Austin Moon!"

Austin smiled and handed the guitar to the stage crew. He took a bow and waved to the audience and camera.

The crowd kept cheering.

"And we're clear!" The stage manager said.

"Awesome job." He said, shaking Austin's hand.

"That was great!" Jimmy came up to him, beaming.

"Thanks." Austin smiled back. He couldn't believe that he actually sung the song he had written for Ally on TV. He hoped that she had seen it.

"Well, we're free for the rest of the day. So you can go to your friend." Jimmy told him as the stage manager and everyone else cleared out of the studio.

"Sure, I'm just going to sign some autographs outside." Austin said, walking towards the exit.

"Good idea!" Jimmy followed him out.

After a little over half an hour, Austin was finished and told Jimmy that he would see him later. He was happy that he had a third day free. But he knew his freedom would be short-lived. He was going to go and visit Ally and Dez. Dez first, since he knew that the redhead would want to hear about their kiss.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning yawning. She was really tired. She and Trish had spent the entire night talking over the phone. She was really grateful that she wouldn't have to go to work that day.

"Ally! Come here!" Her mother called from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" She called back.

"Hurry up! You're missing it!" Penny shouted.

Ally groaned and ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Her mom was sitting on the couch and motioning for her to come and sit down.

Ally walked over and took a seat. And when she looked at the TV screen, she froze.

Austin was on the screen. Announcing the contestants that were moving on. Her heart raced as she stood up and leaned closer to the TV, hoping to hear her name.

"Ally Dawson." He said and continued with the list.

She sat backwards at the sound of her name. It felt as if the world around her had frozen. It was unbelievable.

"Oh my gosh! Honey! You made it! You made it!" her mom screamed in joy and embraced her in a tight hug. Tears of pride were streaming down her face.

"I did it." Ally spoke, quietly. Her voice sounded foreign to her. She could not believe it. It wasn't possible. "I did it…. I did it!" She jumped up and down and did a happy dance.

"I'm so proud of you!" Penny hugged her again. "You're father and I knew you could do it!"

"I can't believe it." Ally said, shocked.

And just when things couldn't get better, she heard what Austin was saying. She had been too distracted to realize that he had agreed to perform a song.

I…um… wasn't really prepared to sing anything." He said in the screen. "I…uh….. guess I'll sing something I wrote."

Penny immediately looked at her. But Ally's eyes were glued onto the screen as she watched his performance. The song was beautiful. She knew it was about her, the instant the he had started singing. And she couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy.

"I wonder who that was about?" Her mother hinted when Austin finished. "What's new between you and him?"

"Well…we….uh….kissed." Ally looked down, blushing.

Her mother gasped. "Sweetheart! That's beautiful! I'm so happy for you!" Penny hugged her once more.

"Thanks Mom." Ally smiled and hugged her back.

"Tell me all about it." Penny turned to face her.

Ally sighed and opened her mouth. "Well…."

* * *

"It was amazing." Austin described to Dez, in the redhead's room. **(A/N: see what I did there? Haha :P)**

"I was teasing her and asking her if I made her nervous, which I obviously did. So I kept leaning in to make her more nervous. And then I just leaned in and the next thing I knew, I was kissing her."

"Wow. Just wow, man. That is so awesome. I can't believe it!" Dez exclaimed.

"Neither can I." Austin shrugged, laughing.

"Nice going buddy," Dez patted his back.

"Thanks." Austin smiled.

"You so totally love her. And she totally loves you, too." The redhead smiled.

"I really do, Dez." Austin admitted. "I really do."

And then he felt a sudden pain on his head.

Dez had hit him over his head.

"Ow!" What was that for?!" He whined, while rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here, telling me about your kiss and saying that you love her, when you can be with her?!" Dez said.

"I thought you would want to know!" Austin said, confused.

"I did. But what are you waiting for! You have to make things official with her! Tell her that you love her!" Dez told him, pushing him towards the door.

"Okay? I guess I'll go…" Austin looked puzzled, at the redhead, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ally!" Trish ran into her room. "I saw the news today. I can't believe it! You're moving on! And he totally wrote that song about you!" Trish hugged her.

"Wait! How did you know he wrote it about me?" Ally asked.

"Please anyone would know." Trish waved the question off with a flick of her hand. "He's so in love with you!" She squealed.

"Do you really think so?" Ally said, while smiling at the thought.

"Definitely." Trish shook her head. "Now let's go out to celebrate with a girls' day!" She grabbed Ally' hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Wait!" Ally stopped.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"I think I should switch out of my pajamas." Ally said, while motioning to her clothes.

"Oh. Right. That would be a good idea." Trish agreed.

Ally rolled her eyes, smiling. Trish was sometimes so oblivious. She went back to her room to change, all the while thinking about what Trish had said. Did Austin really love her? Because she knew that she loved him.

* * *

Austin was walking down the street from Dez's house, in his way to the mall of Miami. But then his phone rang. It was Jimmy.

"Hey Austin. Sorry to bother you, but we have to do some more interviews for the contest. I need you to come down to the hotel so we can drive there." Jimmy said, apologetically.

Austin, of course, was pissed off, but he couldn't snap at his record manager.

"I'll be right there." He said in the sweetest voice he could muster. Hanging up the phone, he groaned. There went his chanced of seeing Ally that day.

* * *

- The Next Day-

Ally was waiting in the performance art center along with the other competitors. She had been upset that Austin hadn't come to her the day before, but she knew that is was probably because he was really busy. But she was sad because she hadn't found out the surprise he said that he had for her. Now she couldn't wait to perform for him again. His performance yesterday gave her the courage to decide to sing the song that she had written about him that day. And she couldn't wait to see his reaction to her song and what she was wearing. She choose the outfit she and Trish had bought the other day.

Austin was impatiently sitting down at the judges table. He couldn't wait to see Ally's performance, since he hadn't gotten the chance to see her yesterday. Jimmy and the other two judges, one a famous country star and the other some British sensation, took their seats, and the long day began.

- A Few Hours Later-

Finally, it was Ally's turn. Austin sat up in his seat. He had been waiting for this moment for the whole day.

Ally walked onto the stage, smiling. She was excited to perform. Austin felt his heart race as he saw her. She looked stunning in the dress and blue jacket.

"Hi." She said, into the microphone.

"Hello Ally." The country star, a woman, greeted her.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" Jimmy asked.

"A song I wrote." Ally said, looking directly at Austin, who felt his cheeks get warmer.

"Whenever you're ready." Jimmy sat back.

The music began and Austin winked at Ally as encouragement. She smiled back at him, took a deep breath, and began to sing:

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played  
I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls  
In the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_Good morning loneliness comes around when I'm not  
Dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today  
You'll be in another town_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls  
In the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar_

Ally finished the song **(2)**, out of breath, and looked at the judges. Austin was in awe. The song was fantastic. He immediately knew that it was about him, and that fact made his heart race.

"That. Was. Amazing. Just beautiful." The British man, said.

"Great job." The country singer smiled at her.

"Wonderful." Jimmy agreed. And then all four of them turned to Austin for his opinion.

"Really great….. It was awesome." He smiled, nervously.

"We'll let you know in a little while." Jimmy smiled at her.

"Thank you." Ally smiled and left the stage.

Thankfully, she was last again.

"Well, that was all for today. We'll meet back here tomorrow and discuss who will go on." Jimmy instructed. He and the guest judges began talking about music and the entertainment industry. And Austin took that as his chance to sneak out and find Ally.

* * *

He ran out of the back stage doors, putting on his hood and sunglasses. He ran out front and looked around trying to find her. He quickly spotted her skipping away, a few blocks down.

He chased after her. "Ally! Ally!" he called.

Ally was walking home. She was so proud of herself. Her performance had been amazing and the judges had loved it. Especially Austin. Who her song was about. As she was walking, she thought she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and found herself bumping into Austin. She fell on the ground from the impact.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Austin said, apologetically as he helped her up.

She started brushing off herself. "It's fine. But what happened? Is there an earthquake going on or something?" She teased, talking about his running.

"No!" Austin folded his arms, defensively, and pouted.

"Then what?" She laughed at his behavior.

"I wanted to see you. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you yesteday. I had to do interviews. I was going to tell you that you moved on and that I wrote a song for you. But I'm guessing you know that all ready." He said, scratching his head.

"No. Really?" she spoke, sarcastically.

"Yea. And I wanted to say that you were really good. I really liked your song. It was awesome." He said.

"Well, thank you." She replied. "Is that all?" She looked at him, innocently.

"Um… also…..we...um... never finished what we were doing to the other day." He grinned.

"Oh, really?" She faked astonishment. "What were we doing?"

Austin smirked and pulled her into him for another kiss.

"That." He said, as they pulled away.

Ally just smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." Austin said. "I really do."

And Ally was taken aback, but then she smiled. "I love you too, Austin."

Ally was thrilled that Austin loved her and Austin was ecstatic that Ally had the same feelings for him, as he did for her. And when they had said "I love you", they both meant it. And then they kissed again, to seal the moment and make things official.

* * *

- The next morning-

Ally woke up, smiling. She had hung out with Austin again the day before, and she had a wonderful time. She really loved hanging out with him. She loved Austin himself. And he had admitted his feelings for her the other day and she had told him hers. And things couldn't be any better.

"Ally." Her mother walked into her room. "Look at this!" she squealed, showing Ally the front page of the newspaper.

All Ally could think when she saw the paper was, _Oh crap._

Austin woke up to someone banging on his door.

"Austin! Get up!" Jimmy yelled, and he did not seem happy.

Austin jumped out of his bed and ran to the door to open it.

"Hey Jimmy!" He greeted.

"Don't 'Hey Jimmy' me, Austin." The man hissed.

"What's wrong?" Austin, asked confused. Why was Jimmy waking him up so early and why was he so mad.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy repeated the question. "Oh, you want to know what's wrong, don't you? This is." He put a newspaper in Austin's face. "Do you care to explain what this is?!" He shouted, pointing at the front page.

Austin gulped, looking at the paper. _This is bad._

**Ohhh! Cliffie! What happened? Find out next time, in Superstar!**

**(1). I do not own Possibilities by Freddie Stroma**

**(2.) I do not own Superstar by Taylor Swift (I thought it was a good time to add it in into the story, I hope this chapter was okay)**

**Sorry of the end is a little rushed, I really wanted to finish this chapter tonight and have it up.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**

**Until we meet again,**

**~honesthannah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Without further ado, here's chapter eleven! I know it's short, so you have my permission to hate me :(**

Chapter Eleven:

_Previously on Superstar:_

_- The next morning-_

_Ally woke up, smiling. She had hung out with Austin again the day before, and she had a wonderful time. She really loved hanging out with him. She loved Austin himself. And he had admitted his feelings for her the other day and she had told him hers. And things couldn't be any better._

"_Ally." Her mother walked into her room. "Look at this!" she squealed, showing Ally the front page of the newspaper._

_All Ally could think when she saw the paper was, Oh crap._

_Austin woke up to someone banging on his door. _

"_Austin! Get up!" Jimmy yelled, and he did not seem happy._

_Austin jumped out of his bed and ran to the door to open it._

"_Hey Jimmy!" He greeted._

"_Don't 'Hey Jimmy' me, Austin." The man hissed._

"_What's wrong?" Austin, asked confused. Why was Jimmy waking him up so early and why was he so mad._

"_What's wrong?" Jimmy repeated the question. "Oh, you want to know what's wrong, don't you? This is." He put a newspaper in Austin's face. "Do you care to explain what this is?!" He shouted, pointing at the front page._

_Austin gulped, looking at the paper. This is bad._

* * *

"Well, do you care to explain?" Jimmy repeated, his anger only rising.

"Um…..," Was all Austin could get himself to say. His eyes were locked on the picture of him and Ally kissing on the front page. And the headline that read: "Austin Moon finds love in contestant?"

"Just look at this!" Jimmy shouted. "Austin Moon seems to have found himself a new girl. Her name? Ally Dawson. Who is she? A local girl, who just happens to be one of the contestants in Austin's new competition. And who was also recently announced as having been one of the contestants to move on. Coincidence? We think not. Something fishy is going on here. And we'll help you get the latest details on this rising story. More on page thirteen." He read the beginning of article. "What is this?"

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Austin finally got himself to speak. He was in complete shock.

"Really?" Jimmy asked, sarcastically. "Because it looks like you're in the middle of a smooch fest with one of the contestants!" The man bellowed.

"Okay…. So it's exactly what it looks like." Austin spoke, scratching his head.

"What were you thinking? You can't be involved with a contestant! It's not right!" The man yelled.

"I-I-I….. I didn't think people would find out." Austin looked down.

"Exactly!" Jimmy shouted. "You _weren't_ thinking at all!"

"I'm sorry!" Austin said.

"What were you thinking?" Jimmy repeated, shaking his head in exasperation.

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal!" Austin explained. "How was I supposed to know that dating a contestant is bad?!"

"You should know that you shouldn't date a contestant! It's common sense!" Jimmy waved his hands in frustration. "It wouldn't be fair for the competition!"

"Well I'm so sorry." Austin yelled. "Sorry that I finally found a girl that I want to be with!" He stormed into his room.

"It doesn't matter whether you like her or not! What matters is yours and mine integrity! And the sake of the competition! And I can't even imagine how this will affect your reputation!" Jimmy spoke loudly and angrily.

"Why doesn't it matter how I feel about her?" Austin snapped. "I finally found a girl that I really like, and suddenly it's bad?!"

"Because she's a contestant! You can't get involved with her! People will think that it's cheating! And they'll protest disqualifying her!" Jimmy countered. "You should've never talked to her after her performance! I knew it wouldn't end well!"

Austin lay down on his bed, sighing in frustration. He didn't understand why Jimmy thought it was such a big deal that he and Ally had been caught kissing. Shouldn't Jimmy be happy for him? He really liked Ally. And wasn't that all that mattered in the end?

"Do you even care?" Jimmy turned to face him.

"Of course I do!" Austin shouted. "I just don't get why it's such a big deal! I didn't do anything wrong! I like her! Doesn't that matter at all?"

"It's a _huge _deal! This can completely sabotage the entire competition!" Jimmy yelled. "And I don't care that you like her! You should've at least asked me first!"

"So I'm supposed to ask you before I do anything?" Austin sneered. "Last time I checked you're not my father and you're definitely not the boss of me!"

"You're parents put me in charge of watching you and taking care of you, so yes. I am in charge of you. And I a_m _your boss!" Jimmy snapped.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Austin said in frustration, his hands out in the air. He went to a chair and sat down, his arms folded.

Jimmy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not your father. But I am your boss. And I really do care how this will affect people's view on you. And how it will affect the course of the competition!"

"So what? Who cares about the competition? We can do something else! What's so important about the contest anyway?" Austin talked back.

"It's not even about the competition that much anymore! It's mostly about how this will affect your reputation and mine!" Jimmy explained. "This does not look good for you or me!" He paced around the room. "People will be all over this!"

"I'm sorry." Austin mumbled, having calmed down. He never meant for things to go the way that he did. "I didn't want things to go like this. I wanted to wait a little while longer and then make an announcement or something."

"You shouldn't have even had thoughts about going out with her! She should've just been another contestant that you were mentoring! Nothing should've been going on between you two! Or any other contestant for that matter!" Jimmy said, exasperatedly.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Austin snapped. "It's all over the news and there's nothing I can do about it."

He was not expecting the next words that came out of Jimmy's mouth.

"Break up with her."

Austin froze, looking at Jimmy as if the man was crazy. "Wait, what?" He asked, not thinking that he had heard him right.

"You have to break up with her."

**Oh snap! He has to break up with Ally? Oh no. What will happen? Will he follow Jimmy's orders, or will love win? Find out next time on Superstar.**

**I created a poll for you guys to pick the next story that I will write. **

**The choices are:**

**- The Back Story**

**- Love Comes Around**

**- The Plan**

**- Can't Help**

**The mini-summaries are on my bio, so check them out and please vote!**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**

**Thanks again for the support and sorry again that this chapter was really short. But I think the last chapter kinda makes up for this because it was extra long!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your votes and reviews and follows and faves! I'm gonna keep the poll open until I finish this story. You can vote in the reviews, too! But anyway, enough chatter. Here's chapter twelve!**

Chapter Twelve:

_Previously on Superstar:_

_"It's a __huge __deal! This can completely sabotage the entire competition!" Jimmy yelled. "And I don't care that you like her! You should've at least asked me first!"_

_"So I'm supposed to ask you before I do anything?" Austin sneered. "Last time I checked you're not my father and you're definitely not the boss of me!"_

_"You're parents put me in charge of watching you and taking care of you, so yes. I am in charge of you. And I a__m __your boss!" Jimmy snapped._

_"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Austin said in frustration, his hands out in the air. He went to a chair and sat down, his arms folded._

_Jimmy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not your father. But I am your boss. And I really do care how this will affect people's view on you. And how it will affect the course of the competition!"_

_"So what? Who cares about the competition? We can do something else! What's so important about the contest anyway?" Austin talked back._

_"It's not even about the competition that much anymore! It's mostly about how this will affect your reputation and mine!" Jimmy explained. "This does not look good for you or me!" He paced around the room. "People will be all over this!"_

_"I'm sorry." Austin mumbled, having calmed down. He never meant for things to go the way that he did. "I didn't want things to go like this. I wanted to wait a little while longer and then make an announcement or something."_

_"You shouldn't have even had thoughts about going out with her! She should've just been another contestant that you were mentoring! Nothing should've been going on between you two! Or any other contestant for that matter!" Jimmy said, exasperatedly._

_"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Austin snapped. "It's all over the news and there's nothing I can do about it."_

_He was not expecting the next words that came out of Jimmy's mouth._

_"Break up with her."_

_Austin froze, looking at Jimmy as if the man was crazy. "Wait, what?" He asked, not thinking that he had heard him right._

_"You have to break up with her."_

* * *

"What do you mean 'break up with her'?" Austin came up to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, but you have to end things with her."

"What? Why?!"

"We have to tell the press and media that it was a misunderstanding. That it was an accident. A mistake. And in order to make that claim liable, you have to break up." Jimmy explained.

"But it wasn't a mistake!" Austin protested. "It wasn't an accident! And even of it was, I still wouldn't want to break up with her!"

"Yes it was! You should've never gotten involved with her." Jimmy said.

"But that's not fair!" Austin spoke defensively.

"I don't care if you don't think it's fair! I'm trying to save your career here! And the future of it!" Jimmy told him.

"But what about her? Don't you care about Ally's feelings?!" Austin countered.

"Of course I do! That's why I'm telling you to do this! I'm sorry. But it's for the best."

Austin sighed in frustration and slumped down in the chair.

"Do _you_ care about her?" Jimmy asked him, sitting down at the table, across from him. "Do you really, _really _care about her?"

"Yes." Austin mumbled.

"Then _you_ know that it would be better for her if you ended things. That way she has a fair chance to win the competition. You don't want her to win unfairly, do you?" Jimmy hinted.

"No." Austin sighed, looking down. He could not believe that Jimmy really wanted him to break up with Ally.

"You want her to succeed don't you?"

"Yes." Austin said quietly.

"Then you know you have to do this. If you don't then she'll have a bad reputation in the entertainment industry and will never get signed. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." Austin grumbled. He knew Jimmy was right, but he didn't want to break up with Ally. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"If you really care about her, you will do it. It will be better for all of us in the end."

"It sure doesn't seem like it will be better." Austin muttered under his breath.

"You have to. It would be the right thing to do." Jimmy said, getting up. He patted Austin on his back, and left the room.

"It sure doesn't feel like it's the right thing to do." Austin spoke to nobody. He didn't want to break up with Ally. He loved her. But he had to do what Jimmy told him, or risk losing his contract. But he really didn't want to listen to Jimmy. Conflicted, he lay down on his bed. He really didn't know what to do.

* * *

"You're on the front page! Kissing Austin!" Ally's mother gushed, sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "Isn't this exciting?!" She hugged Ally tight.

"Y-yea. It is." Ally stuttered, her eyes locked on the magazine.

"Look at this!" Penny opened to the article. "Austin Moon was seen kissing a girl, outside of Miami Performing Arts Center yesterday. It seems that Mr. Moon has got a new girl to call his own. And who is she, you may ask? No other than Ally Dawson. A local girl who works at Sonic Boom, right in the Mall of Miami. If she looks familiar, chances are, you've seen her as one of the contestants in Starr Records' competition. She was recently chosen as one of the official contestants and now we know why. Her performance didn't just blow us away; it also has stolen the heart of teen pop sensation Austin Moon!" She read the article. "Are the two an official couple? We don't know for certain. But this photo sure does show that they have more than a mentor-student relationship. We'll keep you up-to-date on the latest news for Miami's new It-couple!"

"Oh my god." Was all Ally could get herself to say. Was she seriously on the front page of one of Miami's hottest magazine? Did Austin see it? He probably did. How would he react? How would Jimmy? How would the rest of Miami?

"This is so exciting!" Penny repeated. "My baby's on the cover of a magazine! I can't believe it!"

"I-I can't believe it, either," Ally's voice faltered. It wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. She tried to convince herself that it was all a dream. But she knew it wasn't.

"Ehhhhh!" Penny squealed and skipped excitedly out of the room.

"Oh my god." Ally said, laying back down in her bed. This was bad. It was so bad. It was so bad she didn't know how to describe it. She didn't know how to react. But, there was a small part of her that was giddy with joy. She was on the front page of a magazine! Kissing Austin Moon!

Her phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Trish.

"Hi Trish." She answered quietly.

Trish's ear-splitting scream from the other line scared her. She pulled the phone away from her ear, until Trish stopped screaming.

"I'm guessing you saw the magazine." Ally said.

"And the paper, and on the news, and it's all over the internet!" Trish exclaimed.

"What? It's all over the news?!" Ally asked, panicking. She could barely deal with attention from people from her school. She definitely wouldn't be able to deal with the paparazzi all over her!

"Yea!" Trish said. "It's like the biggest story in Miami right now!"

"The biggest story?" Ally repeated, her voice shaking.

"Yea." Trish answered. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Huh? Sure," Ally answered uneasily.

"Are you okay, Ally?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm fine. It's just overwhelming. I gotta go. I'll see you later." She hung up.

She sighed, lying back down on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave her house, so that she wouldn't have to face all of the reporters.

"Ally! Come get your breakfast!" Her mother called.

Reluctant to leave the comforts of her bed, she stood up, put on some clothes, and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Is Dad home?" She asked her mother, sitting down at the table.

"No. He's at the store." Penny told her, placing a plate of waffles in front of her. She was still smiling from the magazine story.

"Oh." Ally said. "Does he want me to come in today?" She began to eat her food.

"No. And besides, I don't think you'll be able to leave, anyway." Her mother replied, while putting waffles on her own plate.

Ally gave her a quizzical look.

"Reporters are covering the lawn." Her mother answered.

"Oh my god!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know! But don't worry, honey." Penny sat down next to her. "We'll get through this." She patted Ally's hand.

Ally stood up from the table and started leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked.

Ally sighed. "There's no point in hiding from them, Mom. They'll just keep waiting until they get what they want. I have to at least tell them something." She thought that it would be better to get it over with.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, honey?" her mother questioned.

"Yes." Ally spoke firmly. Her voice even surprised her. "I have to go to Trish, and I'm going to have to get used to them anyway."

"I'm so proud of you. You're so grown up!" Penny came up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." Ally smiled.

So let go of her mother and took a deep breath.

"Here goes." She laughed weakly and opened the door.

"Ally! Ally! What does the kiss mean?!" A reporter asked her.

"Are you and Austin a couple?" Another yelled.

"How does it feel to be dating a teen super star?" Someone else called out.

"Why did you kiss him? Was it to make sure you moved on in the contest?" Another reporter asked. And that question hurt.

"Look! I know you all want something to write for your articles, but there's not much that I can tell you!" Ally said. "I'm sorry. But there are other stories that you guys can go and chase after."

But instead of calming down the crowd of reporters, it only fired them up more. Immediately, she was bombarded with more questions.

"You don't know what you two are?" Someone shouted.

"What's going on between you and Austin?!" Another asked.

"What do you have to say about all of this?!"

Ally was beginning to panic. Her plan wasn't working and she didn't know what to do. In the corner of her eye, she saw Trish's car pull up in front of the house. She instantly took her chance to escape the reporters and ran to the car.

"Trish!" She said gratefully as she climbed into the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would need help. So here I am." The Latina shrugged. "What are best friends for?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ally hugged her.

"Let's go!" Trish said, and started driving off.

* * *

"Thanks again for that." Ally said. She and Trish were at the Latina's house. They were going to watch a movie and have a girls' day. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't pulled up at that moment!"

"Sure." Trish said, a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "So how does it feel like to be on the front page of the newspaper, be the headline of a magazine, and be mentioned on TV?"

"I just can't believe that I'm all over the news! Can you imagine? Me, Ally Dawson. A nobody. On the cover of a magazine!" Ally squealed.

"It's great! I'm so happy for you! You're getting the fame that you deserve!" Trish hugged her.

"Thanks Trish." Ally smiled, hugging her back.

"So what do you want to watch?" Trish motioned at the TV.

"Um…..what do you have?" Ally asked.

Trish picked out a random movie and put it on. But Ally was watching the movie half-heartedly. She couldn't stop thinking about how Austin was handling the news. She hoped he was okay.

"Ally!" Trish's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She mumbled.

"Are you okay? I asked of you wanted something to drink." Trish looked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

Trish didn't seem to buy the excuse, but she said nothing and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Austin stayed in his bed the entire day long. He wasn't in the mood to get up. He ignoring everyone's calls.

"Austin." He heard Jimmy's voice outside of the door.

He got up, sighing, and opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked, heatedly.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

_Did he seriously just ask me that? _Austin thought. Jimmy had told him to break up with the girl that he loved less than ten hours ago. And here he was asking if he was okay?

"I'm fine." Austin hissed.

"Look. I know you're upset about all of this. But you have to trust me."

"And what if I don't break up with her?" Austin asked.

"Then I may have to release you from your recording contract with Starr Records." Jimmy threatened.

Austin had to try his best to not gasp. Was Jimmy seriously threatening to fire him if he didn't break up with Ally?

"I don't need any negative press for my company. And if that means having to let you go, then I'll find someone to replace you." Jimmy continued, coolly.

Austin just looked at him. Not knowing what to say.

"So, what will it be?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine." Austin sighed. "I'll break up with her tonight." He looked down, too upset and ashamed to have given in to the orders.

"I thought so." Jimmy patted his back. "It will get better." He left.

Austin closed the door and walked back into the room. He didn't even know what to say. Or feel. He felt like a stranger in his own body. He was pissed off at Jimmy for giving him that sort of ultimatum. It wasn't fair. He had to break up with Ally. Jimmy hadn't given him any other choice.

Sighing, he decided it was better to get the conversation over with. He put on jeans, a hoodie, sneakers, and his sunglasses. He put the hood on, grabbed his phone, and left the hotel room for the first time that day.

Almost immediately he was surrounded by paparazzi outside of the hotel. All of them asking him about how he felt about the kiss, what was going on between him and Ally, why did he pick Ally of all people, and if they were a couple. He just ignored all of them and walked past them. He didn't want to talk to them. And he knew that Jimmy would've probably set up press meetings for tomorrow to get everyone's questions answered anyway.

* * *

Ally chose to go to work that day. She just told every reporter the same thing. That she didn't know what to say. And they all took it and left. It was the end of the day, and all the buzz of their kiss had died down. But she was still a little worried for Austin and what Jimmy said about the whole mess.

As if reading her mind, Austin walked into the store.

"Austin!" she exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a big hug. Austin didn't hug her back, like he usually did. She felt that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um…..can we talk?" He scratched his head.

"Yea, sure." She spoke, worriedly. She walked around the counter to him. "What's up?"

"Um… I don't really know how to say this…" he began. He was so nervous. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just hoped that she would understand.

Ally looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry and fear.

It took everything in Austin not to kiss her then and there. But then Jimmy's words echoed in his head.

"_Then I may have to release you from your recording contract with Starr Records."_

Sighing, he opened his mouth and continued. "I'm breaking up with you." The words came out. And Austin couldn't even recognize his own voice.

"What? Why?" Ally spoke, her eyes watering. She was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. This whole mess is going to ruin my reputation." He explained, not being able to make eye contact with her. He knew the excuse was stupid, but it was what Jimmy had told him and he couldn't think of any better reason to tell her why.

"So this is all about you, isn't it?" Ally spoke, angrily. "I should've known that you were no different than any other celebrity. You're just as stuck up as the rest of them!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"No Ally! It's not like that!" He said, his voice breaking. Her words stung.

"What about me? Did you even think about how I would feel? Do you even care about me? It's not always about you Austin," Ally snapped. By now she was crying. She started towards the stairs.

"Of course I do Ally!" He chased after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked, sobbing.

"Because if I don't, then I'll lose my contract!" He said.

"Is this really all for a stupid contract?! I can't believe you Austin!" she started storming off again.

"Ally! You have to listen to me. It's not my choice to do this!" he protested, running after her.

Ally turned to face him. "Then why _are_ you doing this?" She hissed.

"I-I-I…." Austin stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe I was ever in love with you!" Ally shouted, while walking away once more.

"Ally! Please! You have to listen to me! I love you!" Austin came after her.

"I don't believe you." She said and then she slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you Austin Moon! I wish I never met you!" She ran up the stairs, crying, and slammed the practice room door.

Leaving Austin heartbroken and in disbelief, a hand over his stinging cheek, and tears streaming down his face.

**I know you all probably hate Jimmy for making Austin break up with Ally and are mad at Austin for listening to him. And I completely understand and give you permission to hate me after this chapter. And I'm sorry. :(**

**I always get so emotional writing the dramatic scenes. I always have trouble with them and I always write them ver and over again. I hope this was okay!**

**But things always end nicely! So stay tuned! :P**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave! And vote on my poll or in the comments for what my next story should be!**

**~honesthannah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I know you're probably mad at me for making them break up, but what's a good story without some drama? I had to make things get interesting! Here's chapter thirteen!**

Chapter Thirteen:

"_Um… I don't really know how to say this…" he began. He was so nervous. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just hoped that she would understand. _

_Ally looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry and fear._

_It took everything in Austin not to kiss her then and there. But then Jimmy's words echoed in his head. _

"_Then I may have to release you from your recording contract with Starr Records."_

_Sighing, he opened his mouth and continued. "I'm breaking up with you." The words came out. And Austin couldn't even recognize his own voice._

"_What? Why?" Ally spoke, her eyes watering. She was taken aback._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to. This whole mess is going to ruin my reputation." He explained, not being able to make eye contact with her. He knew the excuse was stupid, but it was what Jimmy had told him and he couldn't think of anything better reason to tell her why._

"_So this is all about you, isn't it?" Ally spoke, angrily. "I should've known that you were no different than any other celebrity. You're just as stuck up as the rest of them!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face._

"_No Ally! It's not like that!" He said, his voice breaking._

"_What about me? Did you even think about how I would feel? Do you even care about me? It's not always about you Austin," Ally snapped. By now she was crying. She started towards the stairs._

"_Of course I do Ally!" He chased after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him._

"_Then why are you doing this?" She asked, sobbing._

"_Because if I don't, then I'll lose my contract!" He said._

"_Is this really all for a stupid contract?! I can't believe you Austin!" she started storming off again._

"_Ally! You have to listen to me. It's not my choice to do this!" he protested, running after her._

_Ally turned to face him. "Then why are you doing this?" She hissed._

"_I-I-I…." Austin stuttered, not knowing what to say._

"_I can't believe I was ever in love with you!" Ally shouted, while walking away once more._

"_Ally! Please! You have to listen to me! I love you!" Austin came after her._

"_I don't believe you." She said and then she slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you Austin Moon! I wish I never met you!" She ran up the stairs, crying, and slammed the practice room door._

_Leaving Austin heartbroken and in disbelief, a hand over his stinging cheek, and tears streaming down his face._

* * *

Austin just kept staring at the practice room door, hoping that at any moment Ally would come running out and hug him and kiss him. But to his dismay, she didn't. He didn't even notice that his feet were moving and he was walking out of the store, until he reached the hotel. The reporters saw him and were asking him what was wrong and where he had gone. But he didn't answer any of them. He just brushed past the crowd and entered the hotel. He was so upset, he didn't even know how to feel. It was as if his entire body was empty. Hollow. Nothing was there. He was a stranger in his own skin.

When the elevator opened, he slowly trudged out and walked to his door, dejected. He had to pass Jimmy's room first, and just with his luck, the man was outside waiting for him.

"How did it go?" He asked as Austin passed his room.

Austin completely ignored him and just stormed by, slamming the door of his own room shut.

He could not believe that Jimmy had actually forced him to break up with Ally. He was pissed off at his record label owner. But he was angrier at himself for agreeing to end things with Ally. Why did he do it? Why hadn't he defended himself? What was wrong with him?

He didn't even know how to be mad at himself or how to be upset over losing Ally. He was so confused and lost and helpless. It was hard to imagine that someone like him. Someone that girls swooned over all across the world, was broken just because of one girl. But she wasn't any girl. She was Ally Dawson.

"_I hate you Austin Moon! I wish I never met you!"_

Ally's words echoed in his mind, repeating themselves over and over again. Each time the pain, regret, and guilt in his heart growing stronger. He lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even know what to think. Or do. But all he knew was that he had really messed up badly with the girl that he loved.

* * *

Ally was bawling her eyes out in the practice room. She was upset and mad at Austin. How could he have chosen keeping his contract over her? Wasn't she more important to him? Didn't she mean something to him?

She couldn't believe him. Or herself for falling for him. What had she ever seen in him? Because he was a real jerk. She thought that he was different, but she had been wrong. Oh had she been wrong.

She sat on the piano bench, crying her little heart out. She didn't even notice that she had been there for a while, until her mother called.

"Hello?" She answered, sniffling.

"Ally, honey! What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"E-e-everything." Ally said through tears.

"Where are you?"

"In-in the p-practice room."

"Stay right there, sweetheart. I'm on my way." Her mother said and Ally hung up and continued her crying.

Soon enough, Penny entered the room. And she immediately embraced Ally in a hug.

"What happened?" She asked, as she stroked Ally's hair.

"A-A-Austin." Was all Ally could manage to say before another wave of tears came over her.

"Oh, honey. What did he do?" Penny hugged her tight.

"H-he broke up with me." Ally sat up, wiping away a tear. "To keep his contract. He said that the whole mess with the kiss was ruining his reputation."

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry!" Her mother comforted her. "But he doesn't know what he lost. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you."

"Thanks Mom." Ally smiled, weakly. But then she started crying again.

"Shhhh. It's all right. Everything's going to be okay." Penny soothed.

"H-how do you know?" Ally asked, looking up at her mother.

"I just know." Her mother answered.

"I-I loved him so much Mom." Ally sobbed. "So much. And he chooses a record o-over me?"

"He's a silly boy. They all are. But he's going to realize what he's missing."

Ally just continued to cry into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry honey." Penny held Ally close. And they stayed like that, Ally crying and Penny comforting her, for hours.

"Let's head home." Penny said at last.

Ally just nodded, sadly, and stood up.

Penny hugged her and led her out of the store. She locked up and they went to the car and drove to their house.

"What happened?" Lester asked, when he saw them walk in.

"I'll tell you later." Penny mouthed, as she led Ally up the stairs.

Ally walked into her room and curled up in her bed, her eyes puffy and red.

"Are you going to be alright?" Penny sat by her.

Ally nodded. "I-I just want to get some sleep."

"Oh, sure honey." Her mother stood up. "Feel better," she kissed Ally's forehead and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

After her mother left, Ally stared blankly at her songbook. It was sitting on her night table. Suddenly, she got up and grabbed it. She was going to write a new song. One of the many perks of being a songwriter was that she was able to express her feelings through music. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Ally woke up the next day, feeling much better. She had written a killer song about the break up and she felt amazing. She wasn't going to be heartbroken over Austin Moon. He wasn't worth her tears.

"Hi honey." Her mother entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ally smiled. "Much better."

"That's great! You shouldn't let any boy bring you down! I'm so proud of you!" Penny hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." Ally returned the hug.

"Are you hungry?" her mother pulled away.

"Nah. I'm fine. I think I'll head over to Trish's house and have breakfast there."

"Okay. Sure." Penny smiled and left the room.

Ally skipped over to her closet, put on blur chiffon shirt, white jeans, and black wedges. Then she grabbed her songbook, went downstairs, grabbed the car keys, said goodbye to her parents, and left the house.

Trish greeted her as she parked the car.

"Ally! How are you?" She asked and hugged her.

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you, though."

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, while welcoming her inside. Trish's parents were away for the weekend, so she had the house to herself.

"Well…" Ally began. "Austin broke up with me."

Trish gasped. "That jerk! I'll kill him!" She exclaimed, standing up. "No one hurts my best friend!"

"Trish! It's fine. I'm over it." Ally said. "I wrote a new song about it and I felt better."

"Awww Ally! I'm so sorry! He's a jerkface." Trish hugged her.

"It's fine. I should've known better anyway." Ally shrugged it off.

"D-did he tell you why?" The Latina asked.

"Yea." Ally shook her head. "He said that all of the publicity about the kiss is ruining his reputation and that he could lose his contract because of it."

"That douchebag!" Trish said. "He's so dead." She hissed.

"Trish! It's fine! I'm not going to cry my eyes out over an a**hole like him. It's not worth it."

"Aw Ally! That's the spirit!" Trish hugged her again. And then she pulled away, gasping. "Oh my gosh! I know what we have to do!"

"What?" Ally asked, confused.

"We are going to totally make him regret dumping you!" Trish announced, and jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Okay….and how do you suppose we do that?" Ally asked, uncertainly.

"Well, you can sing the song that you wrote about the break up the next time you're on stage for the contest! Ohh! And we need to get you something hot to wear and I'm thinking that black mini dress from before!" She winked.

"No! Trish we can't do that! That's too extreme!"

"Come on Ally!" Trish groaned. "You gotta live a little! Have some fun!"

"No, Trish. It's not right." Ally rejected.

"Well it wasn't right of Austin to break up with you either, now was it?" The Latina countered.

"C-can we please move on from this?" Ally begged, wanting to change the topic. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine." Trish mumbled. And that was the end of that. Or was it?

* * *

Austin woke up the next morning, feeling dead tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Guilt and regret were gnawing at his heart and he was depressed.

He didn't want to leave his bed.

"Austin!" Someone knocked at his door.

"Go away!" Austin called out, throwing a pillow at the door.

"It's me! Dez." The voice said.

Austin got up and slowly walked to the door and answered it.

"Woah, man! What happened to you?" Dez asked.

Austin's hair was a mess, but not in the way it usually was. This messy look was unintentional. He had bags underneath his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in years. And his eyes were bloodshot from his lack of sleep.

"Good morning and nice to see you too." Austin grumbled and went back into his room.

"What happened dude?" Dez walked into the room, closing the door.

"I broke up with Ally." He mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"Because Jimmy made me." Austin said bitterly. "All of the media hype about the kiss was bad for the competition."

"But why did _you_ do it?"

"Jimmy told me that if I didn't that he would fire me."

"But you still didn't have to do it."

"Yes I did! I didn't want to lose my contract!" Austin protested.

Dez smacked him over his head.

"Ow!" Austin whined, rubbing his head.

"You're so oblivious Austin!" The redhead exclaimed. "You picked a record label over her! The girl you loved! What is wrong with you?!" He stormed out of the room.

Leaving Austin flabbergasted and rubbing his head.

"Good. You're up." Jimmy walked into the room. "Hurry up and get dressed. We have press conferences scheduled for all day."

"Are you serious?" Austin snapped. "You want me to go out in public after I just broke up with the girl of my dreams?!"

"Look. I know you're upset. But you have to quit the pity act and get yourself together. Now the limo is waiting downstairs and you better be ready in ten minutes." Jimmy walked out.

"Ughhhhhh!" Austin groaned in exasperation. He really couldn't believe Jimmy. This was the man that had signed him two years ago? And people said _he_ was changing.

* * *

- In The Middle of the Press Conference-

"So you broke up with Ally? Why?" A reporter asked.

Austin looked at Jimmy, who nodded at him and mouthed "go!"

He sighed. "We weren't dating in the first place. It was a spur of the moment thing. The kiss, I mean." He said the answer that Jimmy had rehearsed with him.

"So you and Ally were never going out?" Another asked.

"Yea. It was a…a…. mistake." Austin looked down. He had been answering similar questions all day. Everyone wanted to know why he kissed Ally. If it were up to him, he would've told them the truth. That he loved her. But Jimmy would never allow that. So he had to say the answers that Jimmy had told him to. And it made his heart break.

"So it all meant nothing to you?" Someone else called out. The words stung.

"Of course it did." Austin said immediately. But seeing the harsh glare he was getting from Jimmy, he quickly continued. "I..mean….. uh…no. It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake. I never meant for any of it to happen. It was an accident, a big mistake."

"It sure didn't look like was." A woman spoke up from the crowd.

"It was!" Austin snapped, but then he took a deep breath. "I mean, it was a mistake. But that kiss did mean something. I wouldn't have kissed her if I didn't want to. And I really did."

"So why did you break up with her then?" The same woman asked.

"It was a misunderstanding. A mix-up. That kiss was never meant to happen." Jimmy said. "Thank you for coming, but that's all the time we have for today."

Austin scoffed and walked backstage from the podium.

"What the hell was that?!" Jimmy hissed, walking to catch up to him. "Why did you say that?!"

"Because it's the truth Jimmy." Austin snapped. "It's the goddamn truth!" And with that he walked away.

He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. But all he knew was that he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Ally was watching the live stream of Austin's press conference on her laptop.

"Yea. It was a…a…. mistake." She heard him say.

She couldn't believe it. Had it really all been a silly mistake for him? Angrily, she shut down her laptop and put it on her desk. And then she picked up her phone and called Trish.

"Let's do it." Ally spoke into the phone. And the planning began.

**Ohhhhh! Ally agreed to go through with the plan! Will it work? Find out next time!**

**I got so emotional writing this chapter too, especially during the scene with Ally crying.**

**I am really happy that I decided to make her move on and not be upset over the break up. Austin, on the other hand, is a mess. I really like how this chapter turned out.**

**I hope you guys liked it, too! **

**But I do need some suggestions as to what song I can make Ally sing. I have a few already in mind, but maybe you guys can think of something better. So PM or tell me in your review!**

**Also, don't forget to vote in my poll (or in your reviews) for my next story!**

**And don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**

**~honesthannah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and song suggestions guys! I really appreciate it! I'm gonna keep this short, so let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen:

_Previously on Superstar:_

_Ally was watching the live stream of Austin's press conference on her laptop._

_"Yea. It was a…a…. mistake." She heard him say._

_She couldn't believe it. Had it really all been a silly mistake for him? Angrily, she shut down her laptop and put it on her desk. And then she picked up her phone and called Trish._

_"Let's do it." Ally spoke into the phone. And the planning began._

_Ally was watching the live stream of Austin's press conference on her laptop._

_"Yea. It was a…a…. mistake." She heard him say._

_She couldn't believe it. Had it really all been a silly mistake for him? Angrily, she shut down her laptop and put it on her desk. And then she picked up her phone and called Trish._

_"Let's do it." Ally spoke into the phone. And the planning began._

* * *

The Plan:

- Phase One: Buy the black dress

- Phase Two: Prepare the song

- Phase Three: Act happy around the paparazzi. Let them know that you are fine

- Phase Four: Hair and make-up

- Phase Five: Walk into the performing arts center and purposely ignore Austin. Show off what you got and make him swoon.

- Phase Six: The performance. Make his heart break.

"You look so hot right now! Austin's going to have heart attack when he sees you!" Trish exclaimed. She and Ally were at the mall and Ally was trying on the mini black dress.

"Really?" Ally asked, admiring herself in the mirror. She never really cared about her appearance that much. But she could honestly say that at that moment, she looked really good. The dress was just her size, hugging her body perfectly, and outlining her every curve.

"You look smoking." Trish nodded, smiling proudly.

Ally kept looking at the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was actually wearing that dress. She would never have imagined herself _considering_ wearing a dress like this a month ago, nevertheless actually putting it on.

"You so have to buy that!" Trish said.

"Okay!" Ally agreed excitedly and went back into the dressing room to change.

"Phase one – done." Trish said, smiling excitedly, as Ally walked to change.

Within minutes she had paid for the dress and she and Trish were walking out of the store.

"Okay. Onto phase two." Trish spoke as they were walking. "Are you ready to sing your song tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Ally beamed. All the plotting with Trish had made her extremely excited. Now she understood why her best friend loved getting revenge so much. It was exhilarating.

"Great." Trish smiled in return. "I also scheduled some press interviews for you." She said sheepishly.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

"You need to get the news out there that you are totally over Austin. If it was nothing to him, then we need to show them that it was nothing to you, too!"

Ally just looked at her friend, conflicted.

"Come on Ally! It's for the plan! Don't you want to get revenge?" Trish begged.

Ally thought about it for a second. Trish did have a point. "Alright. Let's go."

Trish squealed and they walked off.

* * *

"Ally Dawson Seen Having Fun Post Break-Up" Austin read the headline on the article. And he felt a pain deep in his chest. She looked like she was having a great time. She was smiling and walking out of a store, with a short Latina girl. Who Austin realized was probably Trish, her best friend and the girl that Dez liked.

"_Ally Dawson was seen exiting a store in Miami earlier today. She was holding a few shopping bags and seemed to be laughing with a friend. She seems to be handling the break up pretty well. When asked how she felt about everything, Ms. Dawson answered, "There's nothing really to say. The kiss was a kiss. Nothing else. We've both moved on with it." Ms. Dawson's good friend, Trish de la Rosa, also mentioned feeling excited about Ally's next performance. "Ally always writes her own songs. And they're all really great. But this new one is going to be awesome!" When asked to talk about the song, Ally herself said, "It's going to be a surprise. You'll all have to wait and see tomorrow." Ally sure does seem to be fine after all this drama with Austin Moon. And how is Austin himself? He hasn't been seen since his public appearance yesterday. But we hope to see him tomorrow." _Austin skimmed the article. **(1)**

He closed the newspaper and tossed it across the room and rolled back into his bed. He hadn't moved since he came back from the press conferences the day before. He knew that he would have to face her the next day at the competition, but he didn't want to think about it.

He didn't know how he would be able to face her after what he had done. Oh how he would've loved to just go over to Sonic Boom, walk up to her, and just kiss her. No smile, no apology. Just his lips on hers. But he knew that he couldn't do that. But he really wanted to.

He wished that he had someone to talk to. But Dez was mad at him for listening to Jimmy and he couldn't talk to Jimmy. It was his fault that Austin was in this mess in the first place. And he couldn't call his parents. They wouldn't understand. Besides, it wasn't really a topic that he would want to talk about with his parents. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling. Hoping that he would find an answer by looking at the paint. But nothing came to him.

- The Next Day -

The alarm clock woke Austin up the next morning. He was surprised that he even got some sleep that night because the other nights, he hadn't gotten any. Groaning, he got out of the bed. Today was the day. When he would have to see Ally the first time since he had broken up with her. Oh how he wasn't looking forward to it.

He put on a light blue v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and white high tops. Then, he grabbed his phone ,room key, and sunglasses before leaving the room. He didn't bother eating. He wasn't in the mood to eat anyway.

"Morning!" Jimmy was walking out if his own room.

"Morning." Austin mumbled.

"So today we're going to be listening to everyone once more before deciding who will move on to the semifinals…." Jimmy wrapped his arm around Austin's back and began explaining the day's plan. But Austin wasn't paying attention. The only thing on his mind was Ally.

* * *

Ally was getting ready for her performance. Trish had straightened her hair and done her make-up. She had on dark eye liner and eye shadow, and Trish had given her a smoky eye. The last part was putting on the dress.

Looking at herself in her dressing room mirror, Ally couldn't help but admit that she really did look hot.

"Oh girl! You're on fire!" Trish gushed, looking at her entire outfit.

"Thanks Trish." Ally smiled and hugged her.

"Ally Dawson, you're needed backstage in a few." The stage manager entered the room.

"Okay." Ally nodded.

The stage manager nodded in return and left.

"Okay. So you know the plan. Just walk onto that stage and blow him away! And after your performance, and talk to everyone but Austin. And when you see him looking at you, give him a flirty wave, flip your hair, and continue whatever you were doing. But do not directly talk to him. Or if you do, be sexy and hard to get!" Trish ran through the plan once more.

"I know." Ally said. She was super anxious and thrilled to get on with the plan. Her heart was racing and her adrenaline was running.

"Now you go out there and make him swoon!" Trish exclaimed, hugging Ally again.

"I will." Ally replied, eagerly. And then she walked out of the room and down the hall to the back of the stage.

A lot of other contestants were already there, awaiting their turn. They all gasped when they saw Ally.

"Wow. You look amazing!" One of them, a young girl about Ally's age, came up to her.

"Thanks." Ally blushed. She wasn't used to all of the attention.

"So how are you after the…." The girl asked.

"I'm fine. It wasn't really a break up. We just had one kiss. That's all." Ally shrugged. But it really wasn't just a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss that she had ever had.

"That's good. You know I admire you. It takes a lot to handle that as well as you did." The girl smiled. "I probably couldn't be as calm as you are about it."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Ally said. And it did.

The stage manager called someone's name.

"Well, that's me. I better go. Good luck, not like you need it." The girl smiled and walked off towards the stage.

Suddenly, Ally got so nervous. She hands and feet were shaking. And she actually realized exactly what she was about to do. But she couldn't back out. Not now.

"Ally Dawson." The stage manager said.

Ally took a deep breath and walked past the curtain, onto the stage.

* * *

When Austin saw Ally, his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. It wasn't like her at all. But she looked so amazing. And so sexy. It made his heart race.

Ally saw Austin's mouth drop, and she couldn't help but smirk. Things were going according to the plan so far.

"Hello Ally." Jimmy said. "You performing another original song?" He asked.

"Yup." Ally said, popping the "p".

"Alright go ahead." He sat back and then glanced at Austin. He nudged him to sit up. "Focus!" He hissed quietly.

Austin quickly complied, but then he went back to gazing at Ally.

The music started and Ally couldn't have been more excited to perform her song.

She winked at Austin, flirtingly, and began to sing:

_What goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,  
What goes around comes back around, my, my, my baby (hey),  
I say, what goes around comes back around, hey, my baby,  
What goes around comes back around,_

_There was a time I thought that you did everything right,  
No lies, no wrong,  
Boy, I must've been out of my mind,  
So when I think there was a time that I almost loved you,  
You showed yourself and I, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,  
I thank God I dodged a bullet,  
I'm so over you,  
So, baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,  
I'm so through with that,  
'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
You turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,  
Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

Ally was singing and dancing around the stage, having the time of her life. Her emotions showed through and it had the performance even better.

_So sad, you're hurt,  
Boohoo, oh, did you expect me to care?  
You don't deserve my tears,  
I guess that's why they ain't there,  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,  
You showed your ass and baby, yes, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,  
I thank God I dodged a bullet,  
I'm so over you,  
Baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,  
I'm so through with that,  
'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
I said you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
Mmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had,  
Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

Austin couldn't help himself but gape at Ally as she was singing. He wanted her so bad and it took everything in him not to jump off of the table, come to her, and kiss her then and there. And he really felt remorseful for what he had done.

_I know you want me back,  
It's time to face the facts,  
That I'm the one that's got away,  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye,_

_I used to want you so bad,  
I'm so through with that,  
'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
And I will always be the best thing you never had,  
Ooh, best thing you never had,_

Ally saw Austin nearly drooling over her and it made her feel happy. That's what he deserved, after breaking up with her for a silly contract. And she loved the way he was staring at her. She knew the plan was working perfectly. So she decided to add a little something extra to her performance. As she sang the next line, she walked right up to Austin, sat in front of him on the table, and was singing it directly to him.

_I used to want you so bad,  
I'm so through with that,  
'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
And I will never be the best thing you never had,  
Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

Austin thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as Ally sang directly to him. And her being so close to him, and wearing that dress. It was giving him problems.

_Goes around, comes back around (oh),  
Goes around, comes back around,  
Bet it sucks to be you right now (ooh),  
Goes around, comes back around,  
I bet it sucks to be you right now,  
Goes around, comes back around,  
I bet it sucks to be you right now, ooh._

Ally finished the song and got off from the table. **(2) **She gave when quick look at Austin, and saw him swooning over her, before walking backstage and handing the microphone back to the stage manager.

Everyone was gaping at her as if she was crazy. They couldn't believe what she had just done, and neither could she. But it had felt so exhilarating and amazing.

"Oh. My. God." Trish said, walking up to her. "That. Was. Amazing!" She squealed and hugged Ally.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! I feel so, so….. great!" Ally exclaimed.

"You totally rocked that!" Trish gushed.

"Did you see Austin?!" Ally gushed.

"Oh my gosh, yea! He was totally drooling over you! I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack!"

"I know! I saw him gaping at me as I walked onto the stage!"

"And his face when you started singing right in front of him! He was like going to have a fit or like die if you hadn't stopped!"

"I know right! I don't even know why I did that! I just saw him looking at me, and the next thing I know I'm sitting right in front of him and singing to him!"

"I know! That was totally awesome!" Trish hugged her again.

"I can't believe it!" Ally said.

"The plan worked perfectly!" Trish exclaimed. "That could not have gone any better!"

* * *

Austin was completely breathless after Ally's performance. And he felt as if the room was closing in on him and he was starting to sweat. He felt as if his lungs were closing in and he couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" The British judge asked him.

"Are you alright, honey?" The country singer said, concerned.

"Is it me or is it suddenly really hot in here?" Austin spoke, his voice squeaking.

Jimmy and the other two judges looked at him, confused.

"I..uh…. I need some fresh air." Austin said quickly and ran off the stage, past all of the other contestants, past the stage crew, and out the back door.

He ran outside for as long as he could, before his legs gave up on him. And after that he walked, wanting to get as far away from the performing arts center as possible. He knew that Jimmy would have a fit, but he really didn't care. All he did care about was the fact that he had made a horrible and stupid mistake for picking Jimmy over Ally. And he wished that he could take it all back.

**Okay guys, so how was that? I hope it was okay. And I hope you guys liked it!**

**(1) I felt like such a reporter while typing this, LOL. :P**

**(2) I do not own "Best I Never Had" by Beyonce. **

**Thank you all of you who offered me suggestions for songs and sorry if I didn't choose yours. I just thought that this song fit the best. But thank you all of you who either PMed me or told me a suggestion in your reviews! A lot of you guys said this song and I thought that it worked better than the other songs, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really hope you did!**

**Don't forget to follow, fave, and review!**

**And don't forget to vote for my next story! (on the poll on my bio or in your reviews!)**

**Thank you soooooooooooo much!**

**Write on and stay beautiful! Because you are! (all of you)**

**Until next time,**

**~honesthannah**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and follows and faves! Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait. I was really buried in homework this week. I'm gonna keep this short, so here's chapter fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen:

_Previously on Superstar:_

_Austin was completely breathless after Ally's performance. And he felt as if the room was closing in on him and he was starting to sweat. He felt as if his lungs were closing in and he couldn't breathe._

_"Are you okay?" The British judge asked him._

_"Are you alright, honey?" The country singer said, concerned._

_"Is it me or is it suddenly really hot in here?" Austin spoke, his voice squeaking._

_Jimmy and the other two judges looked at him, confused._

_"I..uh…. I need some fresh air." Austin said quickly and ran off the stage, past all of the other contestants, past the stage crew, and out the back door._

_He ran outside for as long as he could, before his legs gave up on him. And after that he walked, wanting to get as far away from the performing arts center as possible. He knew that Jimmy would have a fit, but he really didn't care. All he did care about was the fact that he had made a horrible and stupid mistake for picking Jimmy over Ally. And he wished that he could take it all back._

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours, he collapsed by a tree, breathing heavily. He felt so horrible for what he had done to Ally. He would have done anything to make it up to her. He wanted to take it back, so he could have her back.

"Go talk to her." A voice said and Austin looked up to see Dez standing there.

"I know that you want her back."

"So? You saw her. She made it pretty obvious that she doesn't want me."

"She does."

"No she doesn't! Didn't see her performance? She made it clear as day." Austin said, sadly. "She's moved on."

"Yea. I saw it. And I saw her. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes for a second when she first walked onto the stage. You couldn't see it, but I did."

"And how's that supposed to help?" Austin said.

"She still wants you, man. She's not over you. No matter what she told those magazines, she still loves you."

"How do you know?" Austin asked.

"Because I can see it in the way she acts around you. She came up to you during her performance, not just to show off. Her body did it subconsciously because she still loves you."

"But I messed up big time, Dez. I chose a contract over her? I chose a freaking piece of paper over her! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"I don't know man."

"Hey!" Austin said, offended.

"Hey, it's the truth." Dez shrugged.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Haha." He spoke sarcastically.

"What are you waiting for? Go get her!" Dez exclaimed.

"She hates me Dez. I can't just go and apologize to her and hope that everything will be okay. It won't. I really hurt her and I know she won't forgive me so easily. I know it."

"Then what are you going to do to win her back?"

"I don't know. But I won't stop until I get her back." And he started walking away, to the park. He was hoping to find some inspiration there for what to do to win Ally back.

_"I always used to go there to think and be alone when I was little. Sometimes I went there to get inspired for a song." He shrugged._

_"No way! I go there all the time to get ideas for my songs, too!" Ally exclaimed._

The words and memory hit him and suddenly he had just the idea to make Ally forgive him.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Jimmy hissed, angrily. He couldn't believe that Austin had seriously just run out of the building.

"He said he needed some fresh air." The country singer said, trying to calm him down.

"Well he's been gone for over half an hour! No one takes that long to get fresh air!" Jimmy spoke, pacing around the stage.

"Maybe he didn't feel good?" the British man offered.

"Are we done for today?" The stage manager, Chelsea, walked up to them. "Because I need to know what to tell the contestants."

"Um… sure. Whatever." Jimmy waved her off with a flick of his hand. "We'll just continue this tomorrow." He left the stage and walked out of the performing arts center.

"Alright everyone!" Chelsea said shouted as she walked to the back of the stage.

Everyone immediately quieted down.

"We have finished for today. So be ready to perform again with a new song tomorrow. Thank you for your time."

All of the contestants started talking again and made their way towards the exit.

"What happened?" Ally whispered to Trish.

"I don't know." The Latina shrugged.

As Ally was walking past the stage, she noticed that Jimmy and Austin were both missing from the judges' table.

"Where did Austin go?"

"I don't know, but that means that plan worked better than we thought!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yay!" Ally agreed.

"I say we go out and celebrate a successful plan!" Trish said.

"Sure. Why not," Ally smiled and followed Trish out of the building. But as they were walking, she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of worry for Austin. She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Austin had been working on a song for Ally all afternoon long. And he had finally finished. He put his guitar on the stand by the window and then he looked at his phone. He had gotten a ton of missed calls and texts from Jimmy, asking where he had gone and if he was okay.

And then he heard a knocking on the door.

"Austin. It's Jimmy. Are you okay?"

Austin slowly walked up to the door and opened, meanwhile trying to find an excuse to tell Jimmy as to why he had left.

"Hi Jimmy." He smiled weakly, prepared to have Jimmy bite his head off.

"Austin! Where did you go? And why did you run off like that?" Jimmy asked, while walking into the room.

"I didn't feel good." Austin lied. Well technically it wasn't a lie, he really hadn't felt good.

"Are you okay now?"

"I guess so. Sorry for leaving. Did you finish for the day?" Austin said, to switch the topic. He didn't know of the Jimmy was accepting the excuse or not and he didn't want to risk talking about it anymore and blowing his cover.

"Yea we're just going to continue tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay. I guess… that….. I'll ….uh…..leave. Feel better." Jimmy said and he left the room.

Austin let out a sigh of relief. Jimmy had bought his excuse. And suddenly he had gotten the perfect idea for when to sing the song for Ally and how to make it be a surprise for everyone. He grabbed his phone and called Dez.

"Hey, Dez." He said into the phone.

"Hey. So did you figure out a way to get Ally back?" the redhead asked.

"Yea. I actually need to talk to you about it."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I need you to make sure that Ally is set to perform last tomorrow. But make sure she doesn't actually get a chance to sing."

"Uh, okay. But why?" Dez questioned, clearly confused.

"It doesn't matter. All I need to know is if you can do that, so can you?"

"Fine." Dez sighed. "I'll do it."

"Thanks man." Austin smiled.

"Whatever."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget." Austin hung up, feeling happy for the first time he had in days.

If his plan worked, by tomorrow night, he would have Ally back.

* * *

He woke up ready to begin the first part of his plan, which was to pretend to be sick and stay in the hotel for the day.

Just as he expected, Jimmy knocked at his door a few minutes later. He walked to the door, and tried his best to look sick.

"Hey Austin. Are you feeling okay today?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey Jimmy," Austin said, making his voice seem hoarse. And he added some coughs in for good measure.

"You're sick!"

"I'm fine." He shrugged, but then he pretended to have a coughing fit.

"No you're not. You're staying right here." Jimmy instructed. And then he began pacing around the room, thinking. "How will we go through with the contest? We needed you to start the mentoring part today."

"You can do it without me?"

"No. We'll just have to postpone it."

"No. You shouldn't do that. Just go on with it without me. And then we can continue when I'm better." Austin persisted. He couldn't have Jimmy cancelling the contest that day. It would ruin his plan.

"Fine." Jimmy gave in. "We'll just have to manage without you today. Now you should be in bed." He commanded.

Austin fake sighed and trudged back into his bed.

"I'll call you later to check up on you. Feel better." Jimmy said and left the room.

Austin instantly took his chance and jumped out of the bed and went to the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Hey Dez. Don't forget to make sure Ally doesn't get a chance to sing." He left a voicemail on the redhead's phone.

He grabbed a granola bar and ate it quickly. And then he put his phone and out it in his pocket, along with his room key, grabbed his guitar from its stand, put on his sunglasses, and walked out of the room. He was totally ready to get the plan in motion.

* * *

"Ally Dawson Moves On With A New Song." Ally read the headline of the article.

"Who says heartbreak can't be good for you? Sometimes it can actually be a good experience. Well it definitely has been for Ms. Ally Dawson. In her performance yesterday, Ally sang a brand new song. Undoubtedly, it was about a certain blonde super star that just happened to break her heart recently. It was a killer song and her performance was amazing. She owned that stage yesterday. Ms. Dawson perfectly showed how a broken heart can sometimes be a good thing. Because to her, it helped her right a great song."

Ally couldn't help but smile as she read the article. People had really loved her song and she couldn't believe it. It was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to her. And it was all because of Austin. _Austin. _The thought of him made her upset. She really did miss him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She really wanted him back.

She glanced at the clock and realized that she was running late. Quickly she grabbed her phone and her bag and ran out of the house. And then she ran to the performing arts center.

When she got there, most of the contestants were already there. They were all sitting in the auditorium. Ally saw Trish motioning to a seat near her, so she made her way to the Latina.

"What's going on?" She asked, as she sat down.

"I don't know. Jimmy's making an announcement." Trish shrugged. Just as she said that, Jimmy walked onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm going to make this quick so we can move on with the competition. So, Austin couldn't be here with us."

Everyone gasped, even Ally and Trish.

"He doesn't feel well. He's sick. So he is staying in today. But he insisted that we should continue. He doesn't want to hold things back, just because he's not feeling well."

The contestants all "awed" at that statement.

"Puh-lease. He probably just said that to make it seem like Austin has a good heart." Trish whispered to Ally.

"Yea." Ally agreed weakly. But she really did hope Austin was okay.

"And Austin's probably staying in because he couldn't face seeing you after yesterday." Trish beamed.

"Yea." Ally smiled, half-heartedly.

Trish was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Jimmy continuing.

"So anyway, we're going to start off today with the third round of performances." Jimmy said and smiled. "We'll begin shortly. So, thank you for your patience and your time." And then he walked back to the judges' table.

"I better get going with everyone else," Ally spoke, while getting up.

"Yea. And since I won't see you till later on, good luck." Trish hugged her.

Ally nodded and followed everyone else back stage.

* * *

A few hours later, Ally still hadn't gone up. She was still waiting for her turn. Which meant that Dez had done what Austin had asked him to.

While no one was looking, he took the list of the contestants and switched Ally's name with the last contestant, so that she could be last. Now, he was waiting back stage for Austin to come in and watching out for Ally's performance.

"Dez!" Ally's voice startled him.

"H-hi Ally." He said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I…uh…..came to help out with the lighting. Yea. I came up to help with the lighting." He made up an excuse.

Ally looked at him quizzically, but she decided to leave the topic alone.

"Ugh! Why haven't they called me up yet!" She exclaimed, irritated.

"Maybe you're…uh…last?" Dez said, trying to sound as innocent as possible, while still looking out for Austin.

"I guess so." Ally said.

And there was an awkward silence between them.

"Why do you keep looking around?" Ally asked.

"I….uh…." Dez began nervously, not knowing what to say. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything.

"You're up Ally." Chelsea came up to her. And Ally left.

Dez started to panic. Where was Austin? Ally was about to go on! He ran to catch up to her.

"Wait, Ally!" He called, running onto the stage without noticing it.

"Dez! What are you doing?" She turned around. "I'm about to perform!' She motioned to judges' table and the auditorium.

"Uh…" Dez stalled, frantically looking around for any sign of Austin.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Chelsea came up to him and started dragging him off of the stage.

"But, but…" Dez protested.

Ally just rolled her eyes and was making her way towards the microphone.

"Come on Austin!" Dez muttered underneath his breath as he was being pulled off the stage.

Ally was about to sing and Dez was looking worriedly at her.

And just as it was about to seem that Austin wouldn't make it, someone ran in from the doors in the back of the auditorium.

"Wait!" A voice called.

Everyone turned around and gasped, surprised to see Austin.

"Yes!" Dez exclaimed.

"Austin?" Jimmy stood up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you sick?"

Austin ignored him. His only focus was on Ally, who was on the stage by the microphone stand, looking at him in disbelief.

"A-Austin?" Ally asked. "W-what are you doing?"

Everyone in the auditorium just kept turning their heads, looking at Austin and then at Ally.

But Austin didn't say a word, instead he began to sing and play his guitar:

_Nobody here knocking at my door  
The sound of silence I can't take anymore  
Nobody ringing my telephone now  
Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound_

_And I don't even know how I survive  
I won't make it to the shore without your light  
No I don't even know if I'm alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (x4)_

Austin was walking down the aisle, singing. His eyes were focused on Ally, who was looking at him in complete shock.

_Nothing to hold but the memories and frames  
Oh they remind me of the battle I face  
without your love, without you I drown  
Somebody save me I'm going down_

_And I don't even know how I survive  
I won't make it to the shore without your light  
No I don't even know if I'm alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (x4)_

By now, he had reached the stage and walked up to her directly, never losing focus on the song or her eyes.

_And I don't even know how I survive  
I won't make it down the road with one headlight  
No I don't even know if I'm alive  
Oh, oh, oh without you now  
This is what it feels like_

He finished the song and set the guitar down. **(1) **And everyone immediately burst into applause.

"A-Austin," was all that Ally could say.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I made a stupid mistake by worrying about my contract over you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I made a silly choice picking my contract over you. I'm sorry."

"I….I…. d-did you write that about me?" She asked, in complete disbelief. She didn't know what to think or say.

"Yea I did. I love you, Ally. And I don't want to lose you. I-I don't know what I would do without you." He looked at her.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ally spoke quietly. She was totally shocked.

"D-don't say anything." Austin said. He walked up to her, cupped her face, and pressed his lips onto hers.

Ally was initially shocked and thrown off guard by the kiss, but then she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt amazing to have his lips back on hers.

And when they finally let go, out of breath, they were met with applause and cheers from everyone in the auditorium. Well, not everyone.

One person had been sitting down, watching everything, and he did not look pleased.

"Austin." Jimmy came up to him.

Before he could say anything, Austin began talking. "Look Jimmy I know what you're going to say. And if I have to choose between staying with Starr Records and being with Ally, then I pick Ally." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Ally just looked up and was smiling at him.

"I know." Jimmy said. "I know."

"I know you're mad, wait- what?" Austin said, confused.

"I can see it now. You two really love each other and who am I to try to keep you two apart. All this time I was focused on the future of your career, when I should've been focused on you and how you felt. But I see it now." Jimmy said.

"So what are you saying?" Austin asked.

"I'm not making you choose what to do. I'm letting you have both." Jimmy explained. "But Ally has to win the competition on her own merit, not because you want her to." He smiled and walked away.

"Did you hear that?!" Austin exclaimed, looking down at Ally.

"Yes." She smiled, looking up at him.

"So about before…." Austin began.

But before he could finish, Ally grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, so that his lips met hers.

"Yes, what about before?" She asked, smirking, while letting go.

"Uh…..Never mind. I already have my answer." Austin smiled and pulled her into him once more, their lips pressing against each other in perfect harmony.

The audience cheered and clapped, this time, Jimmy joining in.

And in the corner of the stage, a certain redhead and Latina were hi-fiving each other on a successful plan.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? I hope you did.**

**So yay! Ally forgave Austin and Jimmy realized that they are really in love! I always love writing the chapters where they make up!**

**(1) I do not own "This Is What It Feels Like" by Armin van Buuren, but I do love the song!**

**Reminder: Please don't forget to review, follow, and fave. And don't forget to vote for my future story! AND….. Austin & Ally comes back in two days! So make sure you watch it because it's going to be awesome!**

**Which also reminds me, we are nearing an end in this story. *tear, tear* But I will be back with a new story soon (make sure you vote for it in the poll or in you review, mini-summaries are on my bio!)**

**P.S: I changed The Back Story to the Train. I was just beginning to write the beginning chapters for all of the stories and I just didn't know how I would make the story work (so sorry for any of you who actually wanted me to do that story. I may do it later on if I find the inspiration to.)**

**Until we meet again my loves,**

**~honesthannah**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's really sad that this story is ending. But stories have to end eventually, right? I really had a great time writing this story. I'm really happy and proud at how it turned out. And thank you guys for all of your support. But I'm going to leave the crying for the actual last chapter. But here's chapter sixteen.**

Chapter Sixteen:

_Previously on Superstar:_

_One person had been sitting down, watching everything, and he did not look pleased._

"_Austin." Jimmy came up to him._

_Before he could say anything, Austin began talking. "Look Jimmy I know what you're going to say. And if I have to choose between staying with Starr Records and being with Ally, then I pick Ally." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Ally just looked up and was smiling at him._

"_I know." Jimmy said. "I know."_

"_I know you're mad, wait- what?" Austin said, confused._

"_I can see it now. You two really love each other and who am I to try to keep you two apart. All this time I was focused on the future of your career, when I should've been focused on you and how you felt. But I see it now." Jimmy said._

"_So what are you saying?" Austin asked._

"_I'm not making you choose what to do. I'm letting you have both." Jimmy explained. "But Ally has to win the competition on her own merit, not because you want her to." He smiled and walked away._

"_Did you hear that?!" Austin exclaimed, looking down at Ally._

"_Yes." She smiled, looking up at him._

"_So about before…." Austin began._

_But before he could finish, Ally grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, so that his lips met hers._

"_Yes, what about before?" She asked, smirking, while letting go._

"_Uh…..Never mind. I already have my answer." Austin smiled and pulled her into him once more, their lips pressing against each other in perfect harmony._

_The audience cheered and clapped, this time, Jimmy joining in._

_And in the corner of the stage, a certain redhead and Latina were hi-fiving each other on a successful plan._

* * *

"Great job Dez!" Trish beamed.

"You too, Trish!" The redhead smiled back.

"I'm so happy it worked."

"Yea. Me, too. But it was your brilliant idea!"

"Aw Dez! I couldn't have done it without your help!" Trish blushed.

"I love you." Dez admitted.

"Aw Dezzy! I love you, too!" Trish exclaimed and they hugged.

"Now we can be together without keeping it a secret," the redhead said, happily.

"Yea," Trish said, while grabbing his hand. "We can." And then the two of them walked over to Austin and Ally to tell them everything.

"Hey." Ally and Austin said in unison.

"Hey." Dez and Trish smiled.

"What's up with you two?" Ally asked, referring to them holding hands.

"We're together." Dez said.

"What? When did this happen?" Austin asked.

Dez and Trish looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Trish said, while looking at Dez. "A really long story."

"Well we got time." Ally spoke.

"Yea, tell us!" Austin demanded, impatiently.

Trish and Dez sighed.

"We always liked each other." Dez admitted.

"We knew that!" Austin and Ally explained simultaneously, look at each other, and blushed.

"Yea. Well, we got closer when we were….. uh… kinda….. working on a plan to get you two together," Trish said, sheepishly.

"Wait, what?! You two planned it all out?" Austin asked, confused and shocked.

"Yup." Dez said, popping the "p".

"So Dez was in on the revenge plot?" Ally asked.

"Yea." Trish nodded.

"Wait! What revenge plot?" Austin questioned.

"Well…. um….. I…... kinda sorta mighta wornwhatIdidyesterdayandsungthatsongonpurpose." Ally said the last part quietly.

"You did that on purpose?" Austin said, offended.

"Yea. I'm sorry Austin. I was just really mad at you for choosing the contract over me and Trish convinced me to make you regret it by showing you what you lost." Ally explained.

"And you knew about this too?" Austin said to Dez.

"Yea." Dez said, looking down.

"Well that's just great. Thanks guys." Austin said, angrily walking around the stage.

"That's not all." Trish said. "We knew that Austin would've run out after the performance." She continued.

"So I was waiting outside for you to walk by. And when you did, I followed you. And I had to prompt you into coming up with an idea on how to win Ally back." Dez explained.

"So you knew I was going to write a song for Ally?"

"Well not exactly. We just knew that you would've found a way to do something to get her back. We gave you a chance to be creative with that." Trish said. "We didn't know exactly what you were going to do. All we knew was that you would do something."

"And we knew that you were going to ask me for help, so we just waited for you to call. And when you did, we knew it was all falling into place." Dez added.

"So you made Ally get revenge on me, so that I would run out of the auditorium, and come up with a way to win her back?" Austin asked, summing up the plan.

"Yea. And all we had to do today was wait for Ally to go on stage and for you to show up and do whatever you were going to do." Trish replied.

"But why didn't you just force us to make up?" Ally asked. "You didn't have to make this entire plan up."

"Yea, we could've. But that wouldn't have been any fun." Dez pouted.

"Besides, it was hilarious seeing your guys' face expression throughout all of it. I mean Austin, you're face when Ally came up to you yesterday. It was priceless. And Ally, your expression when Austin was singing to you right now, it was beautiful. It was really wonderful watching this all fall into place right in front of us and seeing you two end up together." Trish smiled.

"We're sorry we put you all through this, but it was worth it." Dez added.

"I–I can't believe you guys." Austin shook his head, pacing.

"I'm sorry buddy," Dez put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Thanks Dez."

"What?" The redhead asked, confused.

"Thank you for everything. For helping me see Ally again and for helping me find the girl of my dreams. And for throwing together this crazy plan to help us to make up." Austin told him.

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't been so stupid to choose a contract over her." Dez shrugged.

"Hey!" Austin whined.

"It's true man. You can't hide the truth."

Austin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a smile and a chuckle. He knew Dez was right.

"I was pretty dumb, wasn't I?" He admitted. Dez just nodded his head.

"I-I….. why?" Ally said to Trish.

"I'm sorry Ally. We just thought that it would be better for you guys to get together by yourselves." Trish looked down.

"Thank you." Ally hugged her.

"Huh?" Now the Trish was the shocked and confused one.

"Thank you for doing this. For making me realize that I was never over Austin and for helping us get together. And for helping me realize how good I look in a black dress." Ally smiled.

"I always told you that you did!" Trish smiled back.

Ally hugged her tight and Trish hugged her back.

"Why don't we all go out to celebrate?" Austin offered, walking up to the girls with Dez behind him.

"That would be great," Trish said, beaming at Dez.

"I'd love to," Ally smiled at Austin.

"I can't believe they did all of this," Austin whispered to Ally as they were walking out.

"I know. And who knew that they would actually end up together. I mean I knew they liked each other, but they always refused to admit it." Ally said.

"But I have to admit, they do make a cute couple." Austin said motioning to Trish and Dez, who had stopped walking to kiss.

"Yea, they do." Ally agreed. "But I know an even better one." She said, looking at Austin.

"Oh, who?" He smirked.

Ally rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the arm. "You know who I'm talking about."

"I do." He smiled and then he pulled her into him for a kiss. And Ally smiled too, at the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Come on, we should get going." She said as they broke apart.

"Alright." Austin agreed.

"Trish, Dez! Come on!" Ally called.

Trish and Dez broke their kiss, both of them blushing profusely. Dez grabbed Trish's hand and they made their way towards Austin and Ally.

"Let's go." Trish smiled, and the four of them walked out. Dez and Trish holding hands and cuddling, and Austin and Ally doing the same.

**Well now we know that Trish and Dez were involved in all of it. And we also learned how. I hope that this cleared up any confusion that any of you guys might have had. **

**So yay happy endings! Don't you just love them?**

**But this isn't the last chapter. I'm making an epilogue and that will be the final chapter. So look out for that. I'll probably update tomorrow or by Wednesday the latest.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll, or in your review, or just PM me your choice for my next story. **

**Oh! And I switched The Back Story to The Train. I just didn't know where to go with The Back Story. But if you want me to write it, then I may once I get an inspiration. (I'll probably just use one of my other stories and put it in Trish and Dez's point of views if that's okay)**

**But anyway, don't forget to review, follow, and fave as well!**

**Write on my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	17. Epilogue

**Okay guys. Here it is. The final chapter. I know, I know. It's sad to hear and read for you guys. But it's also sad for me to type. Because honestly I am so happy and satisfied at how this story turned out. In my opinion, I actually think that this was my best one so far. I always had this idea in mind for a story and now that I'm nearly done with it, it's amazing. So I just wanted thank each and every one of you. If I had the time, I would literally type all of your usernames, but I don't so sorry. But enough chatter, let's get to the end.**

Epilogue:

Things had gone well the next few months. Ally ended up winning the competition and she and Austin were still going strong. The competition finished at the end of the summer, so Ally had to wait a year before she could travel to Malibu and record the album with Austin. People knew who she was and Sonic Boom had gained a lot more customers from her. And her parents couldn't have been prouder or happier for her.

Austin had gone back home, but he frequently visited Ally, Dez, and Trish in Miami. Things had gotten better with his parents. They had stopped fighting and were getting along for the first time in years. Austin had gained more popularity and more fans, of course. And things were going great for him.

Trish and Dez were still going out. They were so different, that somehow their relationship was able to work. Dez and Austin would always talk, not wanting to lose contact like they had before. And Trish and Austin had become great friends. Everything was going well for everyone.

- One Year Later –

"Are you ready for this?" Austin asked, looking down at Ally.

"Yes." Ally nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go." He said, smiling and grabbing her hand.

They were standing outside of Starr Records. Today was the first day of them recording Ally's album.

"This is so exciting." Ally said as they walked into the doors. "I can't believe it!"

"You're gonna love it." Austin agreed, looking down at the beautiful girl next to him. He couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Nothing." Austin said. _Nothing's wrong, because everything's perfect._

"Nice to see you again Mr. Moon." The receptionist greeted. "And may I say, welcome to Starr Records Ms. Dawson."

"Thank you." Ally smiled, shyly. She still couldn't believe that she was actually in California, going to record her first ever album.

"It's great to be back." Austin beamed.

"Mr. Starr is waiting for you." The young girl smiled.

"Thanks Char." Austin said and grabbed Ally's hand and took her to the elevator.

Austin could tell that Ally was really nervous as they were riding the elevator.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "It's going to be great. I know you're going to kill it."

"Thanks Austin." Ally smiled at him.

"Everyone's going to love it, trust me. And they'll love you. Just as much as I do."

Ally smiled lovingly at him. "You always know what to say."

"I can't help it." He shrugged.

Ally laughed at his cockiness.

"Come here." Austin pulled her into him for a kiss, just as the elevator doors opened.

"There my lovebirds are!" Jimmy said as the elevator opened to reveal his office.

Austin and Ally broke their kiss and turned to face Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy," Austin greeted as he and Ally walked out of the elevator.

"I formally welcome you to Starr Records." Jimmy said, shaking Ally's hand.

"Thanks Jimmy. This really means a lot." Ally said.

"Well you did win the competition fair and square." The man told her.

"Even if she didn't, she'll always be a winner to me." Austin said, putting his arm around Ally and bringing her closer to him.

Ally just smiled up at him.

"Well let's get started." Jimmy said, leading them to the studio.

"Come on." Austin motioned towards the recording booth. Ally hesitantly walked in and put on the headphones.

"You're gonna do great." Austin encouraged her.

"Alright Ally." Jimmy said, starting the music. "Whenever you're ready. We already recorded the music that you wrote for the songs. Now all you have to do is sing."

Ally nodded and began to sing her first song.

- A Few Hours Later –

After working on a few of Ally's songs, the both of them sang the duet:

_Ally:  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like livin' in a world with no air_

_Austin:_  
_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move it's incomplete_  
_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

_Ally:_  
_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me_  
_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Both:_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gone breathe without me_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air no air_  
_No air air x4_

_Austin:_  
_I walked I ran I jumped I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Ally:_  
_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath but I survived_  
_I don't know how but I don't even care_

_Austin:_  
_But how do you expect me_  
_To live alone with just me_  
_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Both:_  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gone breathe without me_  
_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_  
_There's no air no air_  
_No air air x4_

They finished the song, smiling. **(1)**

"That was amazing! The fans are going to love that one. Definitely." Jimmy told them as they walked out of the booth.

"That was so much fun!" Ally exclaimed.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Austin said, while hugging her. He let go, smiling excitedly.

"That was a really good job, guys." Jimmy said, smiling. Jimmy patted Austin on the back and they all shared a group hug.

"That was awesome!" Austin came up to Ally, hugging her and spinning her around. "I'm so proud of you."

"I know." Ally smiled. "That was really fun."

"That was good enough for today. You two can leave and I'll see you tomorrow to work on more tracks." Jimmy smiled.

"Thank you so much Jimmy. This is such an amazing opportunity." Ally said, gratefully.

"Well you deserve it." The man beamed as they walked back to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Jimmy." Austin shook his hand.

"Yea. See you tomorrow." Ally said, cuddling up to Austin as they walked into the elevator.

"So how'd you like it?" Austin asked her.

"Are you kidding me?! That was so much fun! I can't believe I'm actually recording my very own album with Starr Records!" Ally exclaimed.

"You were awesome." Austin smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much. For everything." Ally hugged him.

When they arrived at the ground level, Trish and Dez were waiting for them.

"Hey!" they waved.

"Hi." Ally greeted them.

"How was it?" Trish asked.

"Awesome! It was so cool!" Ally spoke, excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Trish hugged her.

"You guys want to go out to lunch?" Dez offered.

"Sure!" Austin and Ally agreed. And the four of them all headed out.

* * *

- Later On That Day –

Austin and Ally had done press interviews and photo shoots for the rest of the day. now, they were walking on the beach. They were holding hands, their shoes in their free hand, and were walking barefoot along the shore.

"So how does it feel like to live the life of a pop star?" Austin asked, teasingly.

"Wow. You have to do so much! I don't know how you're able to do that like every day!" Ally exclaimed.

"It takes practice." Austin shrugged.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Don't be cocky."

Austin just chuckled.

"Malibu is so beautiful." Ally spoke in awe. They were able to see the city from across the shore.

"Not as beautiful as you," Austin smiled, cheekily.

Ally hit in the arm.

"Hey! It's true." He defended.

"Do you always go with the cheesy movie lines?" Ally smirked.

"Nope." Austin said, popping the "p".

Ally rolled her eyes.

"I only say them when I'm with someone as movie-star gorgeous as you." Austin beamed.

Ally just rolled her eyes again and leaned in against him. Austin put his arm around her and they walked in a peaceful silence.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Yea. They are." Ally agreed. "Just as they were the first night we hung out."

"I remember that," Austin smiled. "Dez came up-

"With an excuse to make us be alone." Ally finished with him at the same time and they laughed.

"I do have to admit, I was pretty thankful for him for doing that." Ally said.

"It's been a long year. A really long year." Austin said.

"It really has."

"We've come a long way."

"Yea. We have." Ally smiled and then they kissed.

"Come on. We should be heading back. I gotta get to the hotel and you should be getting home." Ally spoke, breaking apart from the kiss.

"Fine." Austin agreed and they walked to his car and he drove her to the hotel. He even walked her up to her room.

"Good night." He said, and then he kissed her.

"Good night, superstar." Ally said, smirking. It was the nickname that she had for him and she always used it to tease him.

"See you tomorrow." Austin kissed her one more time before turning away and walking out of the hotel.

They two of them had been happily dating for almost a year. And everything had fallen into place.

Austin couldn't help but smile and think back to all that had happened in the previous year. So much had happened that he was extremely grateful for. And the thing he was most grateful for was Ally. Because of her, he found his love for music again. He had found his inspiration and the reason he started playing music in the first place. And he had found the girl that he loved. The girl of his dreams. His superstar.

**Okay. Okay. I know. That was a really sappy ending. But I just had to end it like that, you know? I just had to.**

**(1) I do not own "No Air" By Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

**I would like to take this time and thank all of you. Everyone who reviewed and followed and faved this story, or followed and faved me, thank you so much! You guys are really the best and if it wasn't for you, then I would have never actually published this story. So thank you. I really mean it.**

**I really enjoyed writing this story and I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**I will announce the winning story as an author's note in the next chapter. So you have a final chance to review and vote for it before time's up!**

**But thank you, really! It means a lot that you guys really liked this story! And I hope you will like my future ones as well!**

**Season finale is on TONIGHT! I can't wait. It's been a long four weeks waiting fir this day, but it's finally here! So don't forget to watch it because I know it will be beautiful! I'm so excited! Hooray! **

**So for the last time in this story,**

**Write on my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	18. Author's Note: My Next Story

**Okay, so I'm going to keep this real short.**

**So you guys voted, reviewed, and PM-ed me your choice for my next story.**

**And the winner is….**

**LOVE COMES AROUND!**

**I will post the first chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for voting and thank you for reading Superstar!**

**And sorry for those of you who wanted me to write another story. I will write all of them, I promise. I just want to stick to one story at a time or else I will get confused. So I hope you understand and I thank you for your patience.**

**So keep an eye out for the first chapter of "Love Comes Around."**


End file.
